<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at first sword by satanvale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289286">Love at first sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale'>satanvale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, BaekYeol - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Enemies to Lovers, Fencing, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Illegal Activities, Illegal Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sports, Switching, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Top/Bottom Versatile Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying, practicing fencing, and working, this is Chanyeol's everyday life until his friend Sehun tells him about the x-fencing club, an illegal fencing club that could help him to earn some money. Money that he needs for his studies and to keep practicing since his parents have never supported his passion and talent. So he jumps into this new adventure, where he will meet the champion of the club, Baekhyun. Chanyeol would have never thought to fall for someone’s eyes while pointing his foil at his throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swords and Hearts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Code: SAH030</p><p>Prompt: Chanyeol first falls for Baekhyun’s eyes when he presses the tip of his sword to his throat.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors. </p><p>Author's Note: A big thanks to whoever wrote this prompt and to my amazing beta who helped me a lot, you were as fast as Chanyeol with his foil! I hope you will enjoy this fic and thank you for reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ You want to be the different one, as always. Can’t you play other things? I don’t know like football or basketball? Who practices fencing nowadays?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol didn’t expect his parents’ support when he told them that he started to take fencing lessons, but he didn’t think that his father would have bothered him that much.</p>
<p>He thought that it was a stupid and useless sport, he didn’t even consider it a sport, but Chanyeol didn’t care. He wanted to do it, despite his parents being against it.</p>
<p>After a year, his parents still weren't fond of the fact that their son “ played with swords” as they said, but he was happy and he also became very good. So good that his instructor started to bring him to competitions and since he always won, Chanyeol soon became the best in his school.</p>
<p>He was proud of himself, he couldn’t lie saying that he would have not wanted his parents to feel the same. They never went to see any of his competitions, they never congratulated him for his wins, not even the time he won in a regional competition.</p>
<p>But it was ok, he couldn’t change their minds.</p>
<p>The real problem arrived when they decided that since he was spending too much money on fencing, they would have stopped paying his studies.</p>
<p>“ Instead of using your money for that, use them for better things” his father told him.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to give up on something that he loved and was good at, even his instructor told him that he could become someone important in that field. No, he couldn’t give up.</p>
<p>He started to work, a lot, but organizing his time between university, fencing and work, was not easy at all.</p>
<p>He was always tired, he started to fail exams, to arrive late at work.</p>
<p>He wanted to do everything but he soon understood that he couldn’t.</p>
<p>“ Chanyeol, you need to take a break, one day you’re going to fall asleep with a foil in your hand and it could be dangerous”</p>
<p>“ I know Sehun, you’re right, but I don’t have time for a break”</p>
<p>“ You can’t keep going on like this. Tell me, when was the last time you slept more than five hours?”</p>
<p>“ Umm…the other day?”</p>
<p>“ Really?”</p>
<p>“ I slept for five hours and twenty minutes”</p>
<p>“ Park Chanyeol, do not play with me!”</p>
<p>“ I need money Sehun, my parents aren’t helping me because they hate fencing, so I need money for that and university, I really need that job”</p>
<p>“ Mmmm”</p>
<p>“ You scare me when you make that face”</p>
<p>“ What face?”</p>
<p>“ Your thinking face”</p>
<p>“ What if I tell you that I have an idea?”</p>
<p>“ A legal one?”</p>
<p>“ Hey, I should be offended for such a question!”</p>
<p>“ Not a legal one, am I right?”</p>
<p>“ Well, it depends….”</p>
<p>“ Guys, the lesson is starting!” screamed their instructor.</p>
<p>“ Let’s go before he makes holes in our asses with the foil. I’ll tell you about my idea later”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would have never left that sport, not only because he liked it and he knew he was good at it, but also because when he was there, with a foil in his hand, wearing his mask, he felt good. It was almost like his fencing equipment was a superhero costume. He felt invincible.</p>
<p>While Sehun trained in the discipline of sabre, where in order to win one has to hit the upper body of the adversary, Chanyeol who also started with sabre, decided, together with his instructor, to focus on the discipline of foil that targets just the torso, without the arms and legs.</p>
<p>It was harder, but he loved challenges.</p>
<p>When he practiced, most of the time he did it against his instructor who was the only one at his level in the gym.</p>
<p>He was fast, people who watched him while fencing often said that he looked like a fairy, a lethal one. He moved as if the foil and he were weightless, as if he wasn’t wearing a mask and all those protection clothes.</p>
<p>When he was there, a foil in his hand, an adversary in front of him, it was as if everything around him disappeared. He could hear just the sound of the steps on the floor, the sound of the foils, his heartbeats.</p>
<p>In that moment, he just had one mission: hitting the adversary and winning, and nothing or no one could stop him.</p>
<p>Whenever he practiced, other people often stopped their practice to watch him, he has always been the main show.</p>
<p>When he did a circle parry he heard people screaming “ Wow” in wonder.</p>
<p>He smiled, he knew how much people liked to see when he moved the foil in a circle to catch the other weapon’s tip, deflecting it away.</p>
<p>He could see that his instructor’s movements began to become slower and weaker, he was getting tired and that was the moment where he always attacked. That was his tactic, he learned that it was quite useless attacking from the start, it was a waste of energy, so he spent half of the fight protecting himself from the attacks till he understood that the adversary was tired, in that moment he started his attack.</p>
<p>All it took him was a simple lunge, he extended his front leg by using a slight kicking motion, and he hit him.</p>
<p>“ I won!” he exclaimed, happily.</p>
<p>“ As always” said his instructor laughing, while everyone was cheering him up.</p>
<p>“ Excellent work Chanyeol, really”</p>
<p>“ It’s also thanks to you”</p>
<p>“ Humble, brave and good, why are you still single?”</p>
<p>“ Because he’s not handsome, at least not as much as me” answered Sehun walking towards him.</p>
<p>“ You’re right, Mr Oh, no one is as handsome as you” said their instructor laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Are you free this evening?”</p>
<p>“ I work, Sehun, you know it”</p>
<p>“ Till?”</p>
<p>“ Midnight”</p>
<p>“ Ok, I have nothing to do tomorrow morning, so I will come with you and when you finish, I will tell you about my idea”</p>
<p>“ My boss hates you, Sehun”</p>
<p>“ Au contraire, she loves me and she fell in love with me, but she doesn’t admit it”</p>
<p>“ You broke two glasses, a dish and something else”</p>
<p>“ I have problems with my hands. Anyway let’s go, If you arrive late because of me, your boss is going to break a glass on my head”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since his parents decided not to give him money anymore, he found himself accepting many and different jobs, from where he was often fired because he was too tired and he fell asleep or because he had too many things to do and he arrived late. He started to work at that restaurant a few months ago and it was his best work till then, it wasn’t easy and whenever he went back home he was so tired that he fell asleep with his clothes still on, but the work hours were perfect and allowed him to study and practice fencing, also his boss was very nice and his colleagues as well.</p>
<p>“ Why is he here?” suddenly asked his boss when he entered, followed by Sehun.</p>
<p>“ This is a public place where people come to eat, right? I want to eat” answered Sehun.</p>
<p>“ He won’t break anything” Chanyeol assured her.</p>
<p>“ You tell me the same every other time!”</p>
<p>“ He has problems with his hands!” he shouted while running to change his clothes, leaving Sehun and his boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening it seemed like everyone in town decided to go out for dinner there. When the last customer left, Chanyeol and his colleagues literally fell exhausted on the chairs.</p>
<p>“ You’re fast even when you serve food at tables!” exclaimed Sehun.</p>
<p>“And that’s why he’s always the best!” exclaimed his boss, bringing him a pizza.</p>
<p>“ A pizza? You told me that you don’t make pizza on Wednesdays!” said Sehun, shocked.</p>
<p>“ I make pizza for special people, like our Chanyeol!”</p>
<p>“ She loves me” said Sehun smiling when she left and Chanyeol finally put some food into his growling stomach.</p>
<p>“ Yeah, of course, you’re right. Anyway, your idea? The illegal one?”</p>
<p>“ Have you ever heard about the x-fencing club?”</p>
<p>“ No, never!”</p>
<p>“ Good, because it’s a secret club”</p>
<p>“ Then why did you ask me if I knew it?”</p>
<p>“ I just wanted to check if maybe you knew but never told me about it”</p>
<p>“Well, you knew but you have never told me about it, Sehun”</p>
<p>“Eat your pizza and listen. Anyway, people go there to fight, if you win, you win money”</p>
<p>“ A fight club? Sehun, I can’t fight!”</p>
<p>“ A fencing fight club, Chanyeol”</p>
<p>“ Oh”</p>
<p>He was surprised, he had no idea such a place could exist.</p>
<p>“ From where do they get the money from?”</p>
<p>“ From bets, people can go there to bet on fighters”</p>
<p>“ So it is illegal because of bets? Well, I can do it, I mean, I just have to do what I always do and I can win money, it doesn’t seem that bad”</p>
<p>“ Well…”</p>
<p>“ Of course you didn’t tell me everything”</p>
<p>“I was going to, you interrupted me! Anyway, the rules are a little bit different there. You can just hit the torso”</p>
<p>“ Sabre, that’s my discipline!” he said enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“ But touching the adversary with the tip of your foil is not enough, you win when blood appears”</p>
<p>“ Blood?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol looked at him.</p>
<p>“ You’re not kidding, right?”</p>
<p>“ I’ve been there just twice, a friend talked to me about it and I was curious and I was also lucky because the person I bet on won”</p>
<p>“ Did you really do it?”</p>
<p>“ Hey, don’t sound that shocked, till a few seconds ago you seemed interested too”</p>
<p>“ Yeah, before you told me that people can get killed there!”</p>
<p>“ Just a drop of blood Chanyeol, no one has ever died, don’t be overdramatic, come on!”</p>
<p>“ It’s not right anyway, that is not what fencing is”</p>
<p>“ It’s about money, Chanyeol, not about fencing and you need money. Are you sure you want to go on like this? Do you even have time to sleep? One day you will die because you’ll be too tired”</p>
<p>“ Now you’re the one being overdramatic”</p>
<p>But Sehun was right, he was exhausted, he couldn’t keep going on like this. He studied, he practiced and then he went to work. Everyday like this.</p>
<p>He didn’t have any friends because he didn’t have the time to meet new people, he was lucky to have Sehun.</p>
<p>“ Come with me tomorrow, after work, just to see”</p>
<p>He needed money but he was also curious about what Sehun had told him.</p>
<p>“ Ok, just to see”</p>
<p>His friend clapped his hands like a happy seal.</p>
<p>“ You will be fascinated, you’ll see”</p>
<p>“ Chanyeol I love you, but it’s late, I have to close this place” said his boss, appearing from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“ You meant Sehun I love you, right?” said Sehun, winking at her.</p>
<p>Chanyeol laughed.</p>
<p>“ Take him away before I use his hair to wash the floor!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The positive side of overworking without stopping was that he didn’t have sleeping problems, maybe he had the time to sleep just a few hours every day, but whenever he laid on the bed he immediately fell asleep and nothing, not even the loudest noise, could wake him up.</p><p>A new day started. He woke up, he took a shower and while drinking his coffee he studied till his eyes were burning and he couldn’t focus anymore.</p><p>“ Great, really great!” he sighed when he opened the fridge and it was empty.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time it happened, he was so busy that he often forgot to buy food, Sehun said that one day he would have even started to forget to eat.</p><p>Luckily right around the corner, there was a small convenience store that always saved his ass whenever he didn’t have food at home.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, empty fridge again?” asked the lady while he was putting all the food he had bought in the bag.</p><p>“ Yes, Mrs Kim” he answered blushing.</p><p>“ Ah dear kid, your mind is so busy and your stomach is always empty!”</p><p>While he was paying, a couple entered.</p><p>“ Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?” asked the guy looking at him.</p><p>“ Y-yes”</p><p>Did he know him?</p><p>“ Don’t you remember me? We were in the same class at high school!”</p><p>He looked better at him.</p><p>“ Oh, yes, of course, now I remember you! It’s been a while”</p><p>“ Yes, but you still look the same, you were already tall back then, thank god you stopped growing up or now you’d be tall as a tree” he said making the girl laugh.</p><p>“ Yeah!” he exclaimed, nervously laughing.</p><p>“ Do you live here?”</p><p>“ Yes, around the corner, you?”</p><p>“ No, I moved a year ago, but I came here to meet my parents, I wanted to introduce them to my girlfriend” he said, looking proudly at the girl.</p><p>“ Nice to meet you Chanyeol” she said smiling.</p><p>“ My pleasure”</p><p>“ She’s beautiful, isn’t she? I’m so lucky to have found her!”</p><p>“ Oh stop it, don’t make me blush in front of everyone” she shyly said.</p><p>“ You look good together…I have to go now. It was a pleasure meeting you”</p><p>“ Thank you Chanyeol, take care!”</p><p>He greeted Mrs Kim and left the shop.</p><p>While he was cooking, or better, while he was boiling the water for the ramen, he thought about his meeting. He wondered how it felt to have someone who loves you.</p><p>“ You’re married to your foil Chanyeol, no one could ever win against it, they don’t have the chance to win your heart” Sehun told him once.</p><p>Was that true? Yes he loved fencing, it was his life, but did this love doomed him to be alone?</p><p>He laughed at himself. He barely had enough time to sleep, he didn’t have time for a relationship but in the end he was happy that way.</p><p>“ You’re not happy to be alone, you just don’t have the time to think that you’d actually like to have someone, in that way” he thought while leaving to reach the gym.</p><p> </p><p>“ What are you thinking about, Chanyeol? Are you nervous for later?” Sehun asked him as soon as he arrived.</p><p>“ What? Ah yes, a little bit” he answered, even if he was still thinking about his inexistent social and love life.</p><p>“ Don’t worry, I’ll protect you”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“ Are you laughing at me?”</p><p>“ I’d never dare, Sehun, let’s go!” he exclaimed leaving the changing room with his friend.</p><p>Even that day everyone gathered around him to see him dueling with his instructor, who once again lost.</p><p>“ You know Chanyeol, I often think about what everyone thinks on seeing me always losing against you"</p><p>“ Don’t worry, here everyone will always respect you, even if you always lose” he said laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“ So here’s the plan. You go to work, I’ll go home to change my clothes, give me your key and I will go to your place to take some clothes for later!” exclaimed Sehun after the practice.</p><p>“ It’s just an illegal club where people fight, I can go dressed like this, don't worry”</p><p>“ No way, tonight you’ll go there just to watch, but what if you decide to join? Do you really want to go there looking like…”</p><p>“ Looking like?”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, you’re too cute dressed like that, people won’t take you seriously”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“ I take it as a compliment, Sehun”</p><p> </p><p>While working that evening he couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened later.</p><p>Probably the younger him would have never accepted to go there, the thought of fencing used that way bothered him, but he had to face the reality, and the reality was that he needed money and if illegal fencing fights were a way to get that money so he could keep studying and practicing, he was ready to give this craziness a chance.</p><p>He had to admit that he was both excited and worried. What if they get caught? What if they get hurt? Sometimes he wished to have the same courage he had when he had a foil in his hands also in his daily life.</p><p>As soon as he jumped into the car, Sehun gave him a bag.</p><p>“ I chose your clothes, change before we get there” Sehun said before focusing on the road again.</p><p>“ Do we have to rob a bank? Black jeans and a black shirt, also this shirt doesn’t fit me anymore, it’s too tight” he said while looking inside the bag.</p><p>“ Black makes you look tougher and a tight shirt will show everyone that muscled chest you have”</p><p>“ Are you taking me to a secret fight club or a gay bar?”</p><p>Sehun laughed.</p><p>“ Well, maybe you’ll meet someone there, who knows”</p><p>He had just changed his clothes when Sehun parked.</p><p>“ I know this place, but I have never noticed a club here” he said curiously, looking around.</p><p>“ It’s a secret place Chanyeol, of course, you have never noticed it, let’s go”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked till they reached a little road that he had never noticed, it was empty, the only light was from a lamplight.</p><p>“ Where are you taking me?” he thought.</p><p>For a moment, the image of him and Sehun sold at the black market for their organs or on the floor covered in blood occurred in his mind.</p><p>“ Relax Chanyeol, nothing bad is going to happen, it’s not my first time here and you’re here just to watch, so calm down” said his friend, realizing that he was nervous.</p><p>They stopped in front of a red door.</p><p>“ Tell me that you’re not going to knock, then a big ugly man covered in tattoos will open asking you for a code word”</p><p>“ That is exactly what it’s going to happen, but the man has no tattoos, he’s just big and bald”</p><p>As soon as Sehun knocked a big and bald man opened the door.</p><p>“ Code word”</p><p>“ Musashi”</p><p>The man nodded and then looked at him.</p><p>“ He’s my guest tonight”</p><p>Without saying other words, he opened the door and let them enter.</p><p>“ Musashi? Miyamoto Musashi the Japanese swordsman?” asked surprised Chanyeol.</p><p>“ Exactly, so Chanyeol welcome to paradise, or hell, well, it depends on your point of view”</p><p>He didn’t know what to expect, he had thought about a dirty place, full of screaming people, like in the movies, but he was surprised to see that the place actually looked almost fancy. There was a bar zone, where people of different ages were drinking and smoking, then there was an arena, surrounded by chairs.</p><p>“ Chairs are for the old and rich members of the club” exclaimed Sehun.</p><p>“ So where do we sit?”</p><p>“ First of all since the first match starts in thirty minutes we’re going to have a drink, then people like us will stand behind the chairs”</p><p>While looking around he was glad that Sehun brought him clothes to change because he wouldn’t have felt at ease dressed with a fuzzy sweater that had seen better times.</p><p>“ So what do you think?” Sehun asked while they were having a beer.</p><p>“ It’s not what I imagined”</p><p>“ I know what you mean, I think times change, but the rich will always love seeing young people fighting for money”</p><p>He had just drunk his last sip of beer when a voice announced that the fight was going to start.</p><p>The chairs weren’t empty anymore, men and women, wearing clothes that probably costed as much as his apartment, took their seats there.</p><p>He was looking at them when he recognized a face.</p><p>“ Sehun, that handsome man who is talking with the red hair girl, he looks familiar”</p><p>“ He’s Kim Junmyeon”</p><p>“ That Kim Junmyeon? The son of the CEO?”</p><p>Sehun nodded.</p><p>“ I saw him here the other times too, it seems that he’s a big fan of fencing and bets”</p><p>Suddenly the lights went off.</p><p>“ Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for another funny night? Did you already bet on our brave warriors?” asked a voice.</p><p>Everyone screamed, they were all excited.</p><p>“ I know you’re all here for him, but you’ll have to wait”</p><p>“ Him?” he asked to Sehun.</p><p>“ He’s the best one, I bet on him the other time, he always wins, he’s a legend”</p><p>He was very curious to see him, but as the voice announced, he had to wait.</p><p>Two boys entered the arena and Chanyeol immediately noticed that not only they weren’t wearing protective clothes, but they were taking their shirts off.</p><p>“ People have to see the blood” said Sehun.</p><p>Right, the blood rule.</p><p>Foils were sharp enough to provoke little and superficial cuts, he knew that no one was going to be killed, but it was so strange to him seeing people getting ready to fight without wearing protections.</p><p>“ Remember the rule, the fight will end at first blood, get ready to fight. Three, two, one fight!” shouted the voice.</p><p>Silence was one of the rules during fencing competitions because any noise could distract the fighters, just when the duel ended people were allowed to clap their hands and cheer the winner up.</p><p>Here it was the opposite because as soon as the two boys started to fight people immediately started to scream their names, cheering their favorite one.</p><p>It was clear that the two boys were not experienced fighters, they were good, but they both were focused on attacking the adversary, they had no technique, they barely knew how to defend themselves.</p><p>After not even ten minutes one of the boys hit the other right over the belly button where a few seconds later a thin line of blood appeared.</p><p>“ The game is over, Kris won” announced the voice.</p><p>“ What do you think?” Sehun asked him while the second round was being announced.</p><p>“ I still don’t agree with the rules, but I understand they do it for the viewers’s entertainment, anyway, if that’s level, I think I can win”</p><p>“ I agree and I’m glad to hear you think that”</p><p>The new fighters were older than the previous ones and from the signs on their chests he understood that they often joined fights there. That round lasted more, the winner hit the adversary under the right nipple, with a cut that kept bleeding.</p><p>“ We still have another match before seeing our great champion in action. We have new flesh tonight guys, they’re both new so let’s cheer up Seju and Chanyeol!”</p><p>“ Oh, he has the same name as me!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“ Ehm no, Chanyeol, he called you” said Sehun.</p><p>Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his friend until realization hit him slowly.</p><p>“ But…”</p><p>“ Please do not be mad at me, but I was afraid you would have not accepted and you need this, also you said that they're not good and you will easily win, I’m sure of that too, so I registered your name!” Sehun said as fast as a rap.</p><p>“ You did what?!” he asked in disbelief, his eyes widening even more.</p><p>“ Come on Chanyeol. Don't be shy!” exclaimed the voice.</p><p>“ Sehun… I can’t!”</p><p>His friend was pushing him towards the arena.</p><p>“ You can, Chanyeol you’re the best that I know, you can do it, show them who you are!”</p><p>He was so shocked and surprised that he didn’t even stop his friend when he took his shirt off.</p><p>He found himself in the middle of the arena, shirtless, a foil in his hand and a boy in front of him.</p><p>Was this really going to happen?</p><p>He didn’t even have the time to realize that he had to fight and that it wasn’t going to be like the way he practiced at the gym, when the duel started.</p><p>Even if he wasn’t focused, his instinct saved him from the first attack.</p><p>Between the shock, the screaming people and the strange sensation of holding a foil without his equipment, he got almost hit a few times but he managed to avoid the attacks just because Seju was inexperienced. He was strong and fast, but without technique.</p><p>“ Come on, Chanyeol!”</p><p>Sehun’s voice woke him up from the shock state he was in and suddenly he forgot where he was, he forgot the noise and the people around him.</p><p>He focused on the foil in his hand.</p><p>Seju wasn’t at his level, but he could count on the fact that Chanyeol was surprised and he wasn’t used to practicing fencing like that. His advantage, anyway, didn’t last long, because as soon as Chanyeol’s hands recognized the cold metal of the foil, he was doomed.</p><p>Usually he never attacked immediately, but with Seju there was no point in making the round last. A simple compound attack, he attacked after a few fake movements, to confuse Seju and he hit him.</p><p>He won.</p><p>He turned around to look at Sehun, smiling.</p><p>“ Maybe our Chanyeol forgot our main rule, the round is not over!” exclaimed the voice.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, turn around!” screamed at him Sehun.</p><p>He avoided the foil just in time.</p><p>Of course, the blood rule! He hit him, but there was no blood, he had been too gentle.</p><p>Now he had to change his tactic, Seju would not have fallen for fake attacks again. He had to use his usual technique, he had to wait for Seju to be tired.</p><p>Despite his adversary was young, strong and fast, he didn’t have a lot of resistance, he kept attacking him but every time Chanyeol avoided the foil, he could see how Seju’s movements became slower and weaker.</p><p>He managed to share a look with Sehun who was smiling, he understood he was using his special technique.</p><p>Seju attacked him, with a fast move he avoided the foil and attacked him back. He felt the foil touching the other’s chest and he saw the blood.</p><p>He had really won, this time.</p><p>“ The winner is Chanyeol!” announced the voice.</p><p>Everyone was screaming his name.</p><p>He was used to being watched and praised when he played, especially at competitions, where he also won medals and trophies, but being there, surrounded by those people screaming his name as if he was a god, it felt so good.</p><p>His adversary had already left the arena almost crying, while Sehun was running to him.</p><p>“ You did it! I knew you could win, I was sure!” he said hugging him.</p><p>“ Sehun, I’m still mad because you did it without asking me first!”</p><p>“ And I’d do it again, Chanyeol you won, you won money!”</p><p>“ Did I?”</p><p>“ Of course! Not a lot, since you were new, very few people bet on you, but now you can join other matches, you’re officially part of the club Chanyeol!”</p><p>A lot of people went to congratulate him, he looked around and he even saw Kim Junmyeon smiling at him.</p><p>“ Finally the moment you’ve been waiting for, our great champion is coming, get ready for Baekhyun!” announced the voice.</p><p>“ Let’s go, you have to watch him and you also deserve a beer!” exclaimed Sehun.</p><p>They were leaving the arena when he saw him.</p><p>The famous Baekhyun.</p><p>He heard people describing him as a lethal fighter, so he expected a big man, with an angry face, but Baekhyun wasn’t like that.</p><p>He probably was a few years older than him, he was smaller, and his face was so perfect that he looked like a fairy.</p><p>He realized that he was staring at him, probably with his mouth open, when Baekhyun himself stopped right next to him.</p><p>“ You’re the new one, I saw you fighting”</p><p>Even his voice was perfect.</p><p>Baekhyun was staring at him, from head to toes.</p><p>“ This virgin chest, not even a cut. I’d like to mark it” he said, winking at him, before reaching the center of the arena.</p><p>“ In the end, you even had the luck to meet Baekhyun!” exclaimed Sehun.</p><p>“ I didn’t imagine him to be...”</p><p>“ Beautiful?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>With a beer, offered by Sehun, in his hand, he went in a corner to watch the last round of that day, to watch the famous Baekhyun.</p><p>“ Why doesn’t he take his shirt off?”</p><p>“ I don’t know, but he had never taken it off and since he had always won , bringing a lot of money to the club, they let him do whatever he wants. His shirts are always perfectly intact at the end of every match and people say that his chest is completely unmarked”</p><p>Sehun’s words reminded him of what Baekhyun had told him, about marking his chest and he suddenly blushed.</p><p>“ Three, two, one, fight!” announced the voice.</p><p>Baekhyun’s adversary was much bigger than him, he almost looked like a kid in front of that mountain.</p><p>He had to admit that he had seen very good fencers, but no one has ever left him with his mouth open, looking with admiration.</p><p>Baekhyun was the first one.</p><p>He was pretty sure that he was even faster than himself, he looked like he was dancing around the adversary, with elegance, but his look, he could see the determination in his look. He studied him, how he moved his feet, how he held the foil and he had never seen anyone like him.</p><p>Usually he could understand someone’s technique, but with Baekhyun he couldn't.</p><p>He was sure that if Baekhyun wanted it, he could have ended and won the duel in a minute, but he was the main show and the show had to last.</p><p>Everyone was cheering for Baekhyun, screaming his name and it was visible that he loved it, he loved the attention.</p><p>With a quick lunge Baekhyun looked satisfied at his adversary’s chest, where there was a long cut.</p><p>“ He went hard on him!” Chanyeol exclaimed that cut was not a small and innocent one.</p><p>“ Yeah, that is his…sign” explained Sehun.</p><p>“ Let’s go, you saw enough and you must be tired, it’s time for us to go too”</p><p>Before following Sehun outside he looked at Baekhyun and a sudden thought came to his mind.</p><p>That was his challenge, he wanted to fight with him and win.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Are you still mad at me for yesterday?” Sehun asked him while they were in the changing room the following day.</p><p>“ I’m more mad because we went back home too late and this morning I fell asleep while studying”</p><p>“ Think that if you keep winning you won’t have to go to work and you’ll have more time for sleeping, studying, practicing and maybe also going out like every guy of your age does”</p><p>“ Anyway, how do I know when I have a new fight?”</p><p>“ They will send you a text”</p><p>“ You gave my number to an illegal fencing fight club?”</p><p>“ Yeah and also your bank account info, so that they could send you the money”</p><p>“ You did what?!” he shouted.</p><p>“ I’m just kidding Chanyeol, relax!” he said laughing.</p><p>“ Sehun, do you know anything about Baekhyun?”</p><p>“ Just rumors, he’s very reserved. I heard he didn’t learn fencing at an academy but his father taught him”</p><p>That was why he couldn’t recognize his style.</p><p>“ He had never lost, never”</p><p>“ He’s the champion and no one knows him?”</p><p>Sehun nodded.</p><p>“ Why? Are you interested? He’s very handsome” Sehun asked, winking.</p><p>“ Guys, stop talking about handsome people and come here” called their instructor.</p><p> </p><p>He had just left work, that night, when he received a text.</p><p>New fight, 00.30, tomorrow</p><p>It was from an unknown number, but he immediately understood who it was from and what it meant.</p><p>Was he sure that he wanted to do it? He knew a lot of those people weren’t as good as him, he could easily win and that meant earning money, but what if there were other fighters as good as Baekhyun? Or what if one day he would have had to fight against him?</p><p>He wanted it because he wanted to show that the great Baekhyun could also lose, but was he ready?</p><p>At least he would have seen him again, that was what he hoped before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“ Tell me you’re free tonight” he asked Sehun immediately as soon as he saw him at the gym the following day.</p><p>“ Do you have a fight?”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded.</p><p>“ I’m so excited! Of course I will be there, I’m your manager after all”</p><p>“ Since when and who decided it?”</p><p>“ Me, I’m the manager, so I decided that I’ll be your manager!”</p><p>That evening while he was at work he couldn’t stop thinking about the fight that was waiting for him. Would he have won?</p><p>He almost felt stupid, he had participated in important competitions and he had never been that worried.</p><p>Maybe there was a difference. When he started to join competitions he wanted to win to prove something to his parents, he wanted to show them that he was good, he wanted to make them proud of him while these fights were a challenge with himself, he had to prove himself that he could do it, that he could fight to get what he needed.</p><p>“ Chanyeol did you take care of table number four?” asked his boss.</p><p>“ Yes, why? Was there any problem?”</p><p>“ The lady told me she asked you not to add cheese to her dish because she’s allergic, but you didn’t tell me not to put it in”</p><p>“ Oh my god! Is she ok? I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed desperately.</p><p>“ Hey, don’t worry! She realized it before eating, so nothing bad happened, I just had to cook that dish again”</p><p>“ I’m so sorry, really, I will pay for that!”</p><p>“ No, you won’t Chanyeol! You’ve never made a mistake. Do you have any idea on how many disasters I made when I opened this place? It’s ok, you did nothing wrong, it can happen, really!”</p><p>“ Thank you” he said, feeling very sorry.</p><p>“ Are you distracted by something or just tired?”</p><p>“ I…just tired, sorry again!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ How do you feel?” asked Sehun once he was in the car, ready to reach the place.</p><p>“ Nervous but…”</p><p>“ But?”</p><p>“ I have to admit that I liked it, I liked how I felt when I won the other night”</p><p>Sehun smiled.</p><p>“ You’re made to be worshipped and praised Chanyeol, you deserve it”</p><p>That night the club was even more crowded. He recognized a few faces, Kim Junmyeon was still there.</p><p>“ Someone says that this place is his but I don’t know if it’s true” explained Sehun to him.</p><p>“ You’re Chanyeol, right?” he was reaching the bar with Sehun when a man stopped him</p><p>“ Yes”</p><p>“ Your fight will be the fifth of the night but we want to ask you a favor, you will be paid for that of course. One of the guys who had to fight for the last round won’t come, we need a fighter”</p><p>“ Why me?”</p><p>“ Someone requested it”</p><p>He looked at Sehun.</p><p>“ This time I swear I didn’t do anything”</p><p>“ So?” the man asked impatiently.</p><p>“ Will you pay well for this favor?”</p><p>The man smirked.</p><p>“ Of course!”</p><p>“ And you won’t say who requested me, right?”</p><p>“ You‘ll find out, don’t worry!”</p><p>“ Ok, I accept”</p><p>“ Good choice!” he said before leaving them.</p><p>“ What the hell just happened?” asked Sehun.</p><p>“ I have no idea and I don’t know if I just took the right choice”</p><p>“ Well you will find it out soon, it seems that someone is interested in you”</p><p>“ And is it a good or a bad thing?”</p><p>“ It depends on who that person is, I guess”</p><p>“ Do you want a beer to relax your nerves?” Sehun asked while they were taking their place.</p><p>“ No, I need to be 100% sober tonight”</p><p>The fights of the night started and he recognized one of the guys he had already seen the other night.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, look at them, we’ve seen three rounds already and they can never compete with you, relax!” exclaimed Sehun.</p><p>One match left and then his turn would come.</p><p>“ I'll be here, I‘m always watching you Chanyeol, take a deep breath and show who you are, go out there and win!” said Sehun when the fight was over and the voice was going to announce the names of the two new fighters.</p><p>When he heard his name, he shivered, but at the same time he felt the adrenaline.</p><p>While taking his shirt off he looked at his adversary for that round. His name was Yixing and the voice was saying that he was very famous in China. This time would not have been as easy as the first.</p><p>Like always as soon as he grabbed the foil he felt better, he felt more secure.</p><p>Yixing was good, but after a few minutes he had already understood his technique and it became easier to prevent his attacks.</p><p>He was there to win, that was true, but it was also a show, so why not give those rich people what they wanted?</p><p>He was going to hit him when he remembered the blood rule, he couldn’t fail like the first time, so he went harder than his usual, to be sure to mark the adversary and he did it. As soon as the top of his foil touched the other’s chest, the voice announced that he had won.</p><p>He did it, again.</p><p>He looked around and everyone was screaming his name, Sehun too, with a bright smile.</p><p>Maybe joining that club hadn’t been such a bad idea, after all.</p><p>He had almost forgotten that he had agreed to another match till the voice announced it.</p><p>“ Ladies and gentlemen, the night is not over yet, we have a surprise for you! You know the rules, the best fighter against the best, but for today we’ll make an exception, just for you. Did you like to see our Chanyeol fighting?”</p><p>Everyone screamed yes.</p><p>Oh yes, it felt so good being admired like that.</p><p>“ You’ll see him again, in a few minutes! But the surprise is not over, because he’ll have a great honor, it’s only his second fight here but he will have the great chance to fight against the best and I’m sure you’ve already understood whom I’m talking about!”</p><p>No, it couldn’t be.</p><p>He had realized what was going to happen even before the voice announced the name of his adversary, before he shouted Baekhyun’s name.</p><p>Fighting against him was a thing that he wanted, a challenge with himself, but not that soon, not in that moment, he wasn’t ready.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>When he saw Baekhyun in all of his lethal beauty entering the arena, he was sure that he became pale.</p><p>He wasn’t afraid of him, he was afraid of losing against him and in that moment he realized a thing, a stupid thing. He didn’t want to lose against him because he was afraid of his judgment, of the thought of a stranger.</p><p>“ I have never thought to see you in this arena with me so soon, Chanyeol!” exclaimed Baekhyun once in front of him.</p><p>Speak Chanyeol, do not stay there looking at him with that idiotic face, he could hear Sehun’s voice telling him that.</p><p>“ It’s a surprise for me too” he said, controlling his shaking voice and trying not to stutter.</p><p>“ It seems that someone wants to see us together”</p><p>Before he realized it Baekhyun was close to him, close enough to whisper into his ear.</p><p>“ Let’s do a great show, Chanyeollie”</p><p>He didn’t know if it was for the fact that he was so close to him, to his face, or for the nickname, but he was sure to have shivered and not in fear.</p><p>Whenever he held a foil and he was getting ready for a duel he always felt invincible, but seeing Baekhyun in front of him, made him feel like he was in front of a god, a warrior god.</p><p>He didn't know what was going to happen, but when the voice shouted “fight”, Baekhyun didn’t lose time, he managed to avoid his first attack just in time.</p><p>“ Not bad!” he heard him exclaiming.</p><p>Chanyeol was good at two things: always understanding the adversary's technique so he could anticipate his moves and getting the other tired for his final attack. He already knew that he couldn’t use those things against Baekhyun.</p><p>The fact that he didn’t go to an academy meant that he didn’t follow a fencing school’s method, that made it harder to understand his moves and then he knew that Baekhyun was tireless.</p><p>Hearing people screaming just Baekhyun’s name, wasn’t helping him.</p><p>“ Focus Chanyeol, remember who you are, you're not a loser, you’re the best in your school, you can do it” a voice inside his head encouraged him.</p><p>He knew Baekhyun was studying him, he felt his eyes on him and that itself was very distracting.</p><p>They kept walking around, looking at each other, looking at each other’s foil, like two predators ready to attack. Baekhyun was playing with him, but he wasn’t giving up and he could see from Baekhyun’s smirk that he was enjoying it.</p><p>“ You’re not like the others, aren't you?” he heard him asking before he attacked him.</p><p>Usually he was very good at understanding when his adversary was going to attack him, he understood it from the other’s gaze and movements, he learned how to read the body’s language before an attack, but with Baekhyun that was useless and before he realized it, he was on the floor.</p><p>Did he lose, like that? He touched his chest, no blood.</p><p>Did Baekhyun just make him lose his balance? Did he want to humiliate him?</p><p>If that was his game, he would have not stayed there like a puppet, making Baekhyun do whatever he wanted before the final attack.</p><p>Everyone was cheering his adversary, screaming Baekhyun’s name, and he loved it, he was taking his time to be praised, in that moment Chanyeol realized that if he was fast enough, he could have a chance to take the other by surprise.</p><p>He didn’t know if that was allowed, but he didn’t care, he was not at one of his competitions, if blood was allowed, why that couldn’t?</p><p>Chanyeol knew foils as if they were part of his body, he knew how to move them and he knew how to use the weapon to make Baekhyun fall, without hurting his legs. He moved fast and in a few seconds Baekhyun was on the floor, with a very surprised face.</p><p>He couldn’t lose time, while everyone was screaming for the surprise he went over Baekhyun, putting his knees beside his adversary’s hips, pointing his foil at the other’s throat.</p><p>He expected to see shock, or even rage, on Baekhyun's face, but his adversary was smiling.</p><p>In that moment, with Baekhyun under him, his foil at his throat, while he was looking into those beautiful eyes, Chanyeol understood that Baekhyun had already won, because he had won over him.</p><p>“ You like it, Chanyeol? Do you like this position?”</p><p>“ Having a foil at your throat? Oh yes, a lot!”</p><p>The other laughed.</p><p>Distracted, or better, hypnotized by a laugh. Because that happened, just a moment of distraction and suddenly he was on the floor, Baekhyun was over him, his foil at his chest.</p><p>It was quick, but it burned.</p><p>“ But I prefer this one, Chanyeol!” exclaimed Baekhyun, while everyone was cheering for the winner.</p><p>His adversary leaned towards him, their faces were so close.</p><p>“ I told you I would have marked your chest, somehow” he said, winking at him.</p><p>He had lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He closed his eyes. He didn’t feel Baekhyun’s body on him anymore.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, are you ok?”</p><p>He opened his eyes when he heard Sehun’s voice next to him.</p><p>“ Come on, get up, you did well Chanyeol, you were amazing, believe me!” exclaimed his friend, giving him a hand to help him to stand up.</p><p>“ I lost, Sehun”</p><p>“ Don’t you understand what you just did? Chanyeol, you’re new here and not only you had the chance to prove yourself against the champion, but you were able to make him fall, no one has ever done it. Chanyeol listen, can you hear them?”</p><p>“ Hear what?”</p><p>“ They’re also screaming your name, you idiot!”</p><p>Sehun was right. How could he not realize it sooner? It was true that people were screaming Baekhyun's name, but they were also cheering for him.</p><p>“ I’m very proud of you, Chanyeol” said Sehun, hugging him.</p><p>They were leaving, and he really couldn’t wait to be at home, when a man, the same one who talked to him before, stopped him.</p><p>“ Someone would like to talk to you”</p><p>The man looked at him and then at Sehun.</p><p>“ Alone”</p><p>“ He’s my…manager”</p><p>“ Alone!” he repeated.</p><p>“ Don’t worry, I will wait for you at the bar” said Sehun.</p><p>He knew that following that man alone was not a good idea, but he was too curious, he knew that he was going to meet the person who wanted to see him fighting against Baekhyun.</p><p>They stopped in front of a door, the man knocked.</p><p>“ Let him come in”</p><p>The man left and Chanyeol opened the door. It was an office, a fancy one, and on a couch, sitting, there was Kim Junmyeon.</p><p>“ You look surprised to see me” he said.</p><p>And he really was.</p><p>“ You probably already know my name”</p><p>“ Yes. I’m Park Chanyeol”</p><p>“ Oh I know, I know who you are, I hope you don’t mind but I’ve made some research on you. You know, I can’t allow everyone to join my secret club”</p><p>So Sehun was right, Junmyeon was behind all that.</p><p>“ Take a seat, Chanyeol, you must be tired after tonight!”</p><p>He sat on the couch, far away from Junmyeon.</p><p>“ I’m sure you have a lot of questions. See, this is not my idea, I just gave the place and the money, my partner was a fencing lover and expert, but he…let's say that he made money and left me alone, I could have closed this place, but I know that this is a great opportunity to people like you, am I right? So here I am” he said with a proud smile.</p><p>Did that guy think to be like mother Teresa of Calcutta?</p><p>“ I understood you’re special the first time I saw you with a foil in your hand, I wanted to see you again and I wanted to challenge you”</p><p>“ So you wanted me to fight against Baekhyun”</p><p>“ He's the best, he's been with us for a long time and I have never seen someone like you, no one would have resisted that much against Baekhyun. So I have an offer, for you”</p><p>Chanyeol’s hands were sweating. Why did everything Junmyeon say sound dangerous but interesting too?</p><p>“ Be a regular fighter here”</p><p>“ I can’t, I…”</p><p>“ You study, you work and you practice, you don’t have time, I know, but if you fight for me you can quit your work, believe me”</p><p>That was the reason why he was there.</p><p>“ I understand if you don’t trust me, but I always tell the truth and I keep my words, you can leave whenever you want, this is not a work contract” he said laughing.</p><p>“ Can I?”</p><p>“ Of course, Chanyeol! You don’t have to give me your answer now, think about it and…”</p><p>“ I accept”</p><p>He didn’t know why he said it, he could have thought about it, he could have talked about it with Sehun.</p><p>He needed those money, but he knew the reason was not just that. The truth was that he liked it, he liked how fighting there, in that way, made him feel and he wanted to see Baekhyun again.</p><p>“ Wise choice dear Chanyeol. After tomorrow come to my party, it’s going to be your welcome party and you can meet the others too”</p><p>“ But I work, I can’t”</p><p>“ You work for me now, remember? Also, Baekhyun will be there too. Now sorry, I have to ask you to leave, I have an important meeting in a few minutes” he said smiling.</p><p>“ O-ok” he murmured, leaving the couch.</p><p>“ Chanyeol? See you at my place, I will send you the address” he said before Chanyeol left the room.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know if he could talk about it with someone, but he needed to, so once in the car he told everything to Sehun.</p><p>“ Am I too naive?”</p><p>“ Maybe? I’m sure that behind that place there are things that it’s better if we don't know but I also think that Junmyeon knows what he is doing, he can’t allow himself to be involved in a scandal, so unless they ask you to kill someone or join an orgy, you're safe. Actually if they ask you to join an orgy, remember me, please”</p><p>Talking with Sehun relaxed him, maybe he overthought, maybe he had watched too many movies.</p><p>That night while falling asleep, he thought about Baekhyun’s eyes again, about the feeling of his body under him.</p><p> </p><p>The following day he was changing his clothes at the gym, when his instructor entered.</p><p>“ Did you hurt yourself?” he asked.</p><p>“ What?”</p><p>“ That cut” he said, pointing at his chest.</p><p>“ Oh that, no, it's nothing”</p><p>“ Mmm”</p><p>“ Did you want to talk to me?”</p><p>“ Yes, I have good news, you've been chosen to represent the school at the national fencing competition!”</p><p>“ For real?”</p><p>“ For real!”</p><p>He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“ You've worked hard Chanyeol, you deserve it!”</p><p>“ Thank you, I can’t believe it, this is a dream!”</p><p>“ We have a month, you’re ready, but the more you practice, the better is!”</p><p> </p><p>“ Why are you smiling that bright?” asked his boss that evening, while he was working.</p><p>“ I’ve been chosen for the national competition!”</p><p>“ Oh my god, Chanyeol this is great, really, I’m so happy for you, you deserve it!”</p><p>“ Thank you, really! Since you’re here, can we talk?”</p><p>He thought a lot about that, but at the end he took a decision.</p><p>“ I want to quit the job”</p><p>“ Why? Chanyeol , if it’s for the other day, it’s ok really, we all make mistakes!”</p><p>“ No no, it's not for that, I….found another one that will allow me to have more time to study”</p><p>She was looking at him, studying him.</p><p>“ Where?”</p><p>He wasn’t ready for that question.</p><p>“ I….”</p><p>“ Listen Chanyeol, I don’t want to mind your business, but you’re a good guy and people will take advantage of your pure heart, so just be careful. Ok? Even if I’m not going to be your boss anymore, I’m still a friend, also whenever you want, there will always be a place for you here, you’re my best worker”</p><p>Chanyeol hugged her.</p><p>“ Thank you, for everything”</p><p>“ Take care of yourself and tell Sehun that he can come to find me, sometimes, I miss him, but don’t you dare tell him that” </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the party arrived soon and Sehun self-invited himself to his place saying that he needed his fashion advice.</p><p>“ You’re going to a party at Junmyeon’s house, you can’t go there dressed like you always do, without style. Even if I really envy you, I still want to help you!”</p><p>“ Wow, you’re such a good friend!” he exclaimed laughing while Sehun was messing his wardrobe up.</p><p>“ This and this” he said, throwing at him black jeans and a white shirt.</p><p>“ How do I look?” he asked once he wore the outfit Sehun chose.</p><p>“ Wait”</p><p>Sehun lifted his hair up.</p><p>“ When you show your forehead you look less cuter and more sexy”</p><p>“ Sehun, it’s just a party”</p><p>“ Full of rich people!”</p><p>And Baekhyun would have been there, he thought when he jumped into a taxi.</p><p>Since he didn’t want the taxi driver to see where he was going, he made him stop a few blocks away from the address he received through text.</p><p>While he was walking to reach the place, he saw a few black cars, he was sure they were going to the party like him.</p><p>Junmyeon’s house was big and white and screamed “ I’m the rich son of a rich CEO”.</p><p>Inside there were a lot of people, he felt lost there, alone, without Sehun and his wise advice.</p><p>“ Chanyeol!” he turned around and saw the owner of the house walking towards him, smiling.</p><p>“ I’m very glad you came!”</p><p>“ Thank you for inviting me!”</p><p>“ Look at you, you look so handsome, come, a lot of people would like to meet you”</p><p>He spent the night feeling uncomfortable, not because the people were rude and food was not good, but because he felt like he didn't belong there and everyone was looking at him like a piece of meat.</p><p>He had just found a corner where he could drink his cocktail in peace when Junmyeon reached him.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, if you want to have …some fun, join me upstairs” he said, winking at him.</p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because he didn’t think at what the other could mean for fun, but he found himself going upstairs. Junmyeon didn’t tell him the room, so he started to open every door he found.</p><p>First he found himself in the bathroom, then it was a bedroom, but it was empty.</p><p>“ How many rooms does this house have?” he asked himself while opening another door.</p><p>“ It's the third one at the end of the corridor” said a voice. A voice that he knew.</p><p>Inside the room, sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette, there was Baekhyun.</p><p>He was wearing a blue velvet shirt, opened enough to show his collarbones.</p><p>“ I’m sure Junmyeon asked you to join him and the others to have fun, well the fun is in that room”</p><p>“ Why are you here, alone?” he asked without even thinking.</p><p>Baekhyun looked at him.</p><p>“ Sorry, it's not my business”</p><p>“ It was too noisy downstairs, I needed some peace”</p><p>“ Won’t you join Junmyeon?”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed, while walking toward him.</p><p>“ You have no idea what happens in that room, don’t you?”</p><p>Baekhyun was smoking right in front of his face, but he tried not to close his eyes, or cough, even though the smell was bothering him and making his eyes burn.</p><p>“ I didn’t join him because I have other…interests”</p><p>He still didn’t understand.</p><p>“ Girls don’t…satisfy me” he said with a smirk and finally he understood what “ fun” meant to Junmyeon.</p><p>“ Sehun told me to tell him if there was an orgy” he said laughing, he was sure to have said it in his mind, but he realized that he had talked out loud when he saw Baekhyun looking at him.</p><p>“ You’re interesting Chanyeol and if you’re here, it means that you’re good too, otherwise Junmyeon wouldn’t be interested in you”</p><p>Suddenly Baekhyun pushed him against the wall behind him, his hands on his chest.</p><p>“ How is your chest, Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ You didn’t go that hard, Baekhyun”</p><p>“ You like it rough? Don’t worry, I’ll have other chances to leave more marks”</p><p>“ What if I’m the one who is going to mark you?”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed.</p><p>“ Do you think you can do it?”</p><p>“ I think I will one day… Baekhyun”</p><p>Their mouths were so close, they could feel each other’s breath. Chanyeol couldn’t help but look at his lips.</p><p>“ That was the only and last time you had the pleasure to have me under you, Chanyeol”</p><p>“ If you prefer being over me it’s ok, I don’t care about the position”</p><p>If he wanted to play, he wasn’t going to step back.</p><p>Baekhyun’s hands were now tracing his body, his chest, his thighs and he realized he was holding his breath just when Baekhyun took a step back from him.</p><p>“ See you in the arena, Chanyeol!”</p><p>Baekhyun left the room and Chanyeol didn’t move, dumbfounded. What just happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day Sehun wanted to know everything about the party and he told him everything, except for his meeting with Baekhyun.</p><p>“ An orgy? Please ask Mr Kim to invite me too, next time” he said, making him laugh.</p><p>“ I will. Anyway, I have a fight tonight, will you come?”</p><p>“ I can’t, I’m so sorry, I have a date”</p><p>“ A what?”</p><p>“ Someone finally realized to be in love with me”</p><p>“ Do I know this person?”</p><p>“ Or very well, she’s your boss, or better, your ex boss”</p><p>“ What? I can't believe it!”</p><p>“ Why do you sound more shocked than happy?”</p><p>“ Because I’m shocked, Sehun, but also happy, I hope you two will have fun together!”</p><p>He still had about five hours before the match, so after a quick meal he decided to go to the bank to deposit some of the money he had already earned. He had just left the building when he saw his father.</p><p>“ Chanyeol!” he exclaimed surprised.</p><p>“ Hello, dad”</p><p>“ Why are you here?”</p><p>“ I deposited some money”</p><p>“ Money? From where did you take them?”</p><p>“ I work, dad, a lot, since my parents decided not to help me anymore”</p><p>“ Do not victimize yourself, you wanted it”</p><p>“ I wanted it? No, what I want is practicing a sport that I love and I’m good at and I’d like my parents to be proud of me”</p><p>“ Spending money for playing with swords like a kid, it’s stupid!”</p><p>“ You know what is stupid? The fact that after all these years I still try to talk with you, looking for your support” Chanyeol sighed.</p><p>“ Bye dad, say hi to mum”.</p><p> </p><p>That night when he entered the club he was nervous, maybe because Sehun wasn’t there, maybe because the meeting with his dad bothered him.</p><p>He had a strange feeling.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, how do you feel?” Junmyeon was walking toward him.</p><p>“ Good, thank you”</p><p>“ Why haven’t you joined me the other night, at the party?” he asked, winking at him.</p><p>“ I…was too tired” he lied.</p><p>“ If you have other interests, you can tell me, you're not the only one here, you know” he said with a smirk, before leaving.</p><p>Was he talking about Baekhyun?</p><p>He looked at the schedule of the duels for the evening and Baekhyun’s name wasn't there.</p><p>That night he was the first one.</p><p>He had just taken his shirt off, as well as his adversary, when something that sounded like an alarm interrupted everything.</p><p>“ Leave the place, now!” announced the voice.</p><p>People started to run and he was so confused. Was it an earthquake? He didn’t feel anything, or maybe a fire? But he didn’t smell any smoke.</p><p>He started to run too, following the people towards the exit, till someone grabbed his arm.</p><p>“ This way, you’ll never be able to leave in time from here”</p><p>He followed the person who grabbed him and just when they left the club, he realized that person was Baekhyun.</p><p>“ What happened?”</p><p>“ Police”</p><p>“ What?”</p><p>“ We can’t stay here, come”</p><p>They walked, side by side, in silence, for about twenty minutes.</p><p>“ Where are we?” he asked when they stopped in front of a house</p><p>“ My place, if you tell anyone where I live, I swear I will go deeper with my foil next time” he threatened him while opening the door.</p><p>The apartment was big, but almost empty, except for a big couch, a TV, a table and a lot of trophies.</p><p>“ Wow, are these yours?”</p><p>“ No, my father's”</p><p>Sehun told him that his father practiced fencing too.</p><p>“ He must be very good!”</p><p>“ Yeah, he was”</p><p>“ Oh, sorry”</p><p>“ Do you want anything to drink?”</p><p>“ No thank you, so people started to run because of the police?”</p><p>“ Do you think that just because someone like Junmyeon runs that place that means it’s safe? He’s good at protecting himself, but he doesn't care about the others. Most of the time, someone sends the police there, I think Junmyeon’s enemies, so we have to run before they catch us”</p><p>“ Why did you help me?”</p><p>Baekhyun looked at him.</p><p>“ I think you’re one of the very few people whom I can have a funny duel with, I can’t miss that chance just because you’re in prison”</p><p>“ Well thank you”</p><p>“ What brought you to accept Junmyeon’s offer? Money? Fame?”he asked as they both sat on the couch.</p><p>“ Money” he answered shyly.</p><p>“ You don’t have to be ashamed of it, I won't judge you”</p><p>“ I need money for my studies and fencing”</p><p>“ I see, well fencing is not a cheap sport to practice”</p><p>“ You? Why do you fight for Junmyeon?”</p><p>It was clear that Baekhyun didn’t like to talk about himself, but he wanted to know him.</p><p>“ Fun”</p><p>“ Just that?”</p><p>“ Just that, I like it, I enjoy it, I’m sure you understand what I mean because I saw you liking it too”</p><p>He was right.</p><p>“ Come, I’m sure you will like what I'll show you”</p><p>Chanyeol followed him, curiously.</p><p>He didn’t know what to expect, but when Baekhyun opened the door he was surprised. The room was full of foils, not just simple ones, it looked like a museum.</p><p>He didn’t know where to start looking.</p><p>“ My dad loved to collect them. These foils come from different countries and also ages”</p><p>“ They’re all wonderful!” exclaimed Chanyeol, admiring a very old foil.</p><p>“ I wonder the story of this, who held it”</p><p>“ I used to wonder the same when I was a kid, I liked to create stories in my mind and my dad always listened to me” said Baekhyun. He had a nostalgic smile.</p><p>“ You had a very good relationship with your dad”</p><p>“ Yes, I did”</p><p>“ This is beautiful!” exclaimed Chanyeol while looking at a foil of the 18th century from Italy.</p><p>“ And you? Do you have a good relationship with your dad?”</p><p>“ No, my parents hate fencing so much that they stopped helping, this is why I need money”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I keep thinking that you really have no idea what you jumped into” he suddenly said.</p><p>He was walking towards him like the night at the party, but this time he had a foil in his hand, he didn’t even see when he took it.</p><p>“ I‘m not that stupid, Baekhyun”</p><p>“ That is not what I said, you seem to be a very good person Chanyeol and in this world, people will take advantage of someone like you”</p><p>“ Yeah, I’ve already been told”</p><p>He was there with his back against the wall, Baekhyun was in front of him. He could feel the cold tip of the foil against his chest.</p><p>“ Are you one of those people, Baekhyun?”</p><p>When the alarm went off at the club, he was shirtless, but before running away, he managed to grab his sweater and put it on.</p><p>Baekhyun was using the foil to slowly unzip it.</p><p>“ Those people?” he asked, once he had totally unzipped the sweater.</p><p>“ One who will take advantage of me”</p><p>Baekhyun looked at his scar, his hand touching the cut he made.</p><p>“ There are a lot of things that I want to do to you Chanyeol, but taking advantage of you is not one of them”</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and Chanyeol remembered the time when he first looked into those eyes, his foil pointing at Baekhyun's throat.</p><p>He felt the same adrenaline he felt during their first fight when Baekhyun suddenly crashed his lips onto his own. Chanyeol’s eyes widened but fluttered close and he immediately melted into the kiss.</p><p>He was kissing him so roughly that Chanyeol was losing his balance, a step to his left and he knocked down some foils. They pulled away and looked at each other.</p><p>“ Shit! It’s better if we go into another room” exclaimed Baekhyun, his hands still on Chanyeol‘s chest.</p><p>“ Totally agreed”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without interrupting the kiss, Baekhyun pushed him inside his bedroom, till he was on the bed with Baekhyun over him.</p><p>Baekhyun moved from his lips to his jawline, then his neck before starting to kiss his chest.</p><p>“ I told you that I was going to mark you” he said with a smirk.</p><p>He was sucking him, biting him, making sure to keep his word, leaving his marks all over him.</p><p>It felt so good that Chanyeol was almost scared to already cum, untouched, he needed to do something. He grabbed Baekhyun by his arms and pushed him on the bed, covering him.</p><p>“ I told you that I like this position” Chanyeol growled deeply.</p><p>“ Enjoy it, because you can be on top of me just here, on a bed, but outside, in the arena...”</p><p>Chanyeol cut him off, giving him a peck on the lips.</p><p>“ Forget the arena, forget the foil, Baekhyun“ he said while unzipping the other‘s pants.</p><p>“ Make me Chanyeol, make me forget all of that”</p><p>Chanyeol kissed him again. His mouth, his neck.</p><p>“ You still have your shirt on” he noticed.</p><p>“ Yeah, well… ok”</p><p>He was curiously looking at him while Baekhyun hesitantly took his shirt off.</p><p>“ This is why you never fight without your shirt” he exclaimed while touching Baekhyun’s chest.</p><p>It was full of scars.</p><p>“ I know people believe my chest is perfect and that I have never been hit, but before being who I am now, I lost a lot of times and this is the proof. All these scars are proof that I’m not as invincible as people think”</p><p>Chanyeol kissed his chest, making sure to trace every scar on it.</p><p>“ Baekhyun, these scars are proof that you have gained your place, that you’re a warrior. You’re beautiful in spite of all these scars”</p><p>“ Do you really think that?” Baekhyun asked in a small voice.</p><p>He looked at him. He had never seen Baekhyun so fragile and insecure.</p><p>He kissed his lips, a kiss that was different from the others, a sweet one.</p><p>“ Yes, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on” Chanyeol said caressing the other’s cheek.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, just because you’re praising me, it doesn’t mean that I will go easy on you in the arena”</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled, his voice was as deep as the sea.</p><p>“ I won’t go easy on you here, now, Baekhyun”</p><p>His kisses kept going down and down Baekhyun’s body.</p><p>“ When I first saw you Chanyeol, I thought you would have looked good on the floor, with my foil pointed at your chest”</p><p>He sucked harder, making him moan.</p><p>“ But you look too good between my legs”</p><p>“ How many of them could say to have seen you like this?”</p><p>He started to kiss Baekhyun’s thighs, while replacing his mouth with a hand.</p><p>“ So vulnerable, so sensitive and needy”</p><p>“ Chanyeol” he moaned.</p><p>Baekhyun put his hands between his hair, pulling it.</p><p>“ I’ll take care of you Baekhyun, I will”</p><p>“ Hurry up then, drawer next to the bed”</p><p>He had just grabbed what they needed when Baekhyun pushed him on the bed, sitting over him.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I’ve never let anyone….you know”</p><p>“ Then why me?”</p><p>“ Because… I know I can trust you and you're my personal challenge for everything”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed, because Baekhyun was the same to him.</p><p>“ I swear I‘d be careful, I won’t hurt you, I’d never”</p><p>Baekhyun kissed him again.</p><p>“ But I ride” he said with gleaming eyes and pouty lips.</p><p>“ I wouldn’t complain about that”</p><p>Chanyeol moved backward till he was sitting with his back against the headrest.</p><p>“ Come” he gently said to Baekhyun who crawled on his lap.</p><p>While Baekhyun was staring at him, he opened the lube, warming it up between his fingers.</p><p>He kissed him while his hand slipped between Baekhyun’s legs.</p><p>As soon as he put a finger inside, he felt Baekhyun‘s hold tightening on his shoulders.</p><p>“ Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, maybe you’re going to fuck me but don’t forget who I am, I don’t feel p..shit!” he screamed when Chanyeol added a second finger.</p><p>“ You bastard!”</p><p>“ Sorry, sorry, I let you get used to it”</p><p>He let their lips meet again while slowly moving his fingers and caressing his back with the other hand.</p><p>“ Are you ok? And don’t start saying I’m Baekhyun I don’t feel pain” he said, imitating his voice and making him laugh.</p><p>“ I’m ok Chanyeol, it feels good actually”</p><p>“ The fun had just started”</p><p>He wanted to go slow, not only because he didn’t want to hurt him, but he wanted that moment to last. What if this was his only chance to share such a thing with Baekhyun?</p><p>When he saw that Baekhyun was moving on his fingers, he understood that he was ready.</p><p>He took his fingers out, making Baekhyun moan in complaint. While he was putting the condom on and spreading some lube, the other leaned in to kiss his neck.</p><p>“ If you keep kissing me like that I’ll have to wear a shirt too during the next fight”</p><p>“ No, just show them that I marked you” he said biting his neck.</p><p>“ Take a deep breath and if it hurts, stop me, ok?”</p><p>Baekhyun slowly started to sit on him, taking him.</p><p>“ You already feel so good, Baekhyun”</p><p>He caressed his face.</p><p>“ Your beauty is lethal as your foil”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed.</p><p>“ Is this how you flirt, Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ This is how I distract you from the pain”</p><p>Baekhyun’s gaze became sweet and in that moment Chanyeol felt something inside him.</p><p>“ It feels good Chanyeol, really”</p><p>It all started slow and sweet, they were still exploring each other's bodies, each other's reactions to that touch, that kiss and that word.</p><p>Then something changed. Just one look in each other's eyes and everything changed as if they remembered that outside that room they were enemies. Everything became faster, rougher.</p><p>It was like they were fighting for dominance, fighting till the end.</p><p>Till they both cum.</p><p>He didn’t know what to expect from Baekhyun, he thought that he was going to leave the room, in silence or after a witty joke, but he surprised him. Baekhyun put his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, hugging him.</p><p>“ Can we stay like this for a while?”</p><p>“ Are you hurt? You can’t move?”</p><p>“ No, I’m ok, I just…like the feeling of you inside me”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead.</p><p>“ Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ Mmm?”</p><p>“ Next time I’ll fuck you”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“ You didn’t like it?”</p><p>“ I loved it, but I wanted to warn you so you can get mentally prepared because I don't go easy”</p><p>“ First of all Baekhyun I’m not afraid of you, either in bed or in the arena”</p><p>“Guess I didn’t kick your ass hard enough during our fight”</p><p>“ So your words mean that you want it again”</p><p>“ Are you surprised?”</p><p>“ Well a little bit, yes”</p><p>“ Yeah, me too, but you’re special Chanyeol, I can feel it”</p><p>“ Probably because I’m still in you”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“ You can stay, Chanyeol” said Baekhyun after they both took a shower and Chanyeol was getting dressed.</p><p>“ I’m not a good chef, but I can make you something for dinner, unless you have something to do”</p><p>Chanyeol pulled him for a quick kiss.</p><p>“ You’re my plan tonight”</p><p>When he first saw Baekhyun he thought that he had to wait for a long time before fighting against him, but now, not only they had already fought against each other, but he was there, with him, talking to him and the more he knew him, the more he was falling for him.</p><p>Baekhyun was sweet, smart, funny and it was beautiful talking about fencing with someone who loved it as much as he did.</p><p>“ God, I’m so tired” said Baekhyun while yawning.</p><p>“ Don’t tell me. Tomorrow morning I have to study and then go to practice and then I have a fight”</p><p>“ How can you do all that?”</p><p>“ I have to”</p><p>“ I have another room… if you want to sleep there, Chanyeol”</p><p>“ Why can’t I sleep with you? Are you afraid of cuddles, Baekhyun?”</p><p>Baekhyun blushed.</p><p>“ Wait, did I just make you blush?”</p><p>“ Oh shut up, I just thought it’d be strange sleeping in the same bed without having sex”</p><p>“ If you don’t feel comfortable, I understand”</p><p>“ No, It’s just a new thing, that’s all”</p><p>A few minutes later they were on the bed, Baekhyun nuzzled against Chanyeol’s neck.</p><p>“ Someone likes cuddles”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, say it one more time and I’m going to put a foil in your ass”</p><p>He kissed him.</p><p>“ You wouldn’t, I’d stop you”</p><p>“ I wouldn’t be that sure”</p><p>They fell asleep, cuddling close to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol woke up when he felt something cold against his chest.</p><p>“ Tell me you’re not going to kill me with a foil”</p><p>“ It's just a knife I was using to spread some nutella on the bread, I wanted to ask you what you want for breakfast”</p><p>He opened his eyes and Baekhyun was there, his hair was a mess and his lips were still swollen from the previous night.</p><p>“ Just coffee” he sighed “ I have to run home to study”</p><p>Baekhyun was leaving the room when he suddenly went back to him and gave him a peck on the other’s pouty lips.</p><p>“ Good morning, anyway!” he exclaimed with a slight blush on his cheeks before leaving again.</p><p>“ Good morning” he murmured, smiling.</p><p>“ How do you feel?” he asked as soon as he joined him in the kitchen.</p><p>“ If you’re asking how my ass feels, it’s fine, don’t worry” he answered, making him laugh.</p><p>“ So…” Baekhyun started.</p><p>“ So what?”</p><p>“ Now you’re going home to study?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“ Then you’ll go to the gym?”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>“ And then to the club”</p><p>“ Yes, will you be there too?”</p><p>“ Yes, I have a duel too, listen Chanyeol-“</p><p>“ Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, I will pretend that nothing happened”</p><p>He stood up from his chair and sat on his lap.</p><p>“ It’s not for the reason you think , I’m not ashamed of being with a guy, of being with you. It's to protect you”</p><p>“ Am I with you?”</p><p>“ Do you want to try?”</p><p>Chanyeol kissed him.</p><p>“ I’d love it, anyway, after the duel, do you want to come to my place?”</p><p>“ Yes!”</p><p>“ Wow, you’re very enthusiastic” Chanyeol said playfully.</p><p>“ I’m just curious to see your place, Chanyeol!”</p><p>“ Of course, of course!”</p><p>Chanyeol was at the door, ready to leave, to start a new day, when Baekhyun reached him.</p><p>“ So see you tonight at the club and remember...”</p><p>“ To pretend that we didn’t have sex and I didn’t spend the night at your place and you don’t love cuddles”</p><p>“ I don’t love cuddles!”</p><p>Chanyeol kissed him.</p><p>“ Yeah, sure, have a good day Baekhyun!”</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh god, are you ok? I heard they had to evacuate the club because of the police!” asked Sehun as soon as they saw each other at the gym.</p><p>“ Yeah, it was a mess, but I’m ok, someone helped me” he said smiling and he understood from the way Sehun looked at him that he had just got himself into trouble, because Baekhyun told him not to tell anyone, but after his words, his friend would have never given up to know who helped him and probably to know why he was smiling so brightly that day.</p><p>He also didn’t like to have secrets with Sehun, who was his only friend and he had always been there for him, he trusted him, so he told him everything, well not all the details, even if Sehun asked for them too.</p><p>“ Wow, I feel like Cupid”</p><p>“ What?”</p><p>“ You found love thanks to me, I was the one who brought you there, and you met Baekhyun there”</p><p>“ Sehun, I didn’t find love, I just like him, he’s...interesting”</p><p>“ Well, your eyes disagree with your words, you should see your face when you talk about him. Anyways, I’m happy for you, really. Now I feel less guilty for not being able to come to see you even tonight, because I have another date”</p><p>“ Really? Did she ask you or…”</p><p>“ Your incredulity about me and your ex boss offends me, but I proposed it and she said yes because she wants to find out how many stupid things I can say in week”</p><p>That day was different. His routine was the same, but he felt different, he was happy and for the first time in forever, he was anticipating something that wasn’t related to fencing and he couldn’t wait to see Baekhyun again.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t want the others to know about them, because he was afraid that someone could use that against them. His words made him think about two things. The first was that maybe Baekhyun was right saying that he still haven’t realized what he got himself involved in when he accepted Junmyeon’s offer, if someone as fearless as Baekhyun was intimidated, and then it meant Baekhyun was interested enough in him to see him again.</p><p>Thinking that someone like Baekhyun was interested in him, that he wanted to have sex with him, flustered him, it made him feel good. Did Baekhyun think the same about him? The previous day he opened up to him, talking about his father and about his scars, but Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was a book, full of pages that he still had left to read.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he accepted Junmyeon’s offer, people there looked at him differently and he hoped that it wasn’t just for his connection with the boss, but also thanks to his talent.</p><p>Once inside he looked around, he knew that Baekhyun never showed up before his duel, but he still hoped to see him.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, your duel is the first tonight, be ready” told him one of Junmyeon’s men.</p><p>“ Also, Junmyeon tonight has a special guest who pays very well, so put on a good show and you will be rewarded” he told him before leaving.</p><p>He was walking, reaching the arena, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him till he found himself in the bathroom, with Baekhyun looking around and checking if there was someone.</p><p>“ Baek-“</p><p>The other one interrupted him with a kiss.</p><p>“ Wow” he exclaimed, he didn't expect it.</p><p>“ I heard you’re in charge of tonight‘s show”</p><p>“ Yeah, at least that's what I’ve been told”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I know your adversary, I beat him once, so you can do it too, but he’s strong and smart”</p><p>“ Are you worried about me?”</p><p>“ No, I‘m the only one who can mark your chest”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled.</p><p>“ I’ll be careful, I promise”</p><p>“ Later, I will follow you with the car, until your place”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Baekhyun kissed him again, calming his nerves.</p><p>“ I can’t wait, Chanyeol”</p><p>He was going to kiss him again when someone entered and Baekhyun quickly took a step back, pretending to wash his hands.</p><p>“ Can’t wait to see your flat ass on the floor and blood on your chest, Chanyeol” he said with a smirk before leaving the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as his duel started, he immediately understood that his adversary was well trained and had a good technique. He almost risked being hit from the very start.</p><p>He needed to focus, he needed to win.</p><p>Beside the one with Baekhyun, this was the fight that lasted longer. He tried to tire the other up avoiding his attacks, often with exaggerated moves to entertain the viewers, at a certain point his adversary’s movements were weaker, but just when he avoided the foil at the last second he realized that the other guy was probably using his same technique.</p><p>In that moment he wondered a thing, what would have happened if he lost a match?</p><p>Junmyeon showed interest in him because he was good and he won his first duel, he told him that he wanted him to be a regular fighter there and that he could leave whenever he wanted, but what if he had lost? Would he have had to leave that place forever?</p><p>That also meant not seeing Baekhyun. What if that would have meant that Baekhyun was going to disappear from his life? </p><p>No, he had to win.</p><p>He used all the attack moves he knew, the nearer to the victory he was, the louder people screamed his name.</p><p>Then the last move. He won, he smiled at the sight of a drop of blood appearing near his adversary’s belly button.</p><p>He looked around and saw Junmyeon clapping his hands and smiling at him, while next to him a beautiful woman was talking to him. Was she the special guest? What was her relationship with Junmyeon?</p><p>“ Now, next duel!” announced the voice.</p><p>He left the arena and he was so tired that he sat at the bar, choosing a seat from where he could see the arena and Baekhyun when it was his turn.</p><p>Baekhyun was the last. When he entered the arena everyone cheered him and he bowed to everyone, with a big smile.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed thinking at how much Baekhyun loved to be praised.</p><p>“ Why does he wear a shirt?”</p><p>He turned his head, next to him there were two boys, they must be new.</p><p>“ I don’t know” answered the other.</p><p>“ I heard that it’s because when he was younger he got a very bad tattoo and he’s ashamed of it”</p><p>The two boys stared at him.</p><p>“ Are you serious?”</p><p>“ It’s just a rumor, but you know, rumors are often true!”</p><p>He wanted to laugh so badly because the two boys really believed him and he couldn’t wait to see Baekhyun’s reaction when the new rumor about him would have reached him.</p><p>“ If you want to talk bad about an enemy, you’re not that good my dear Chanyeol” said a voice.</p><p>Junmyeon was walking towards him.</p><p>“ You’re very good Chanyeol, a lot, you didn’t disappoint us”</p><p>“ Us? You and the lady?”</p><p>He smiled, while ordering the barman some whiskey.</p><p>“ Do you know who she is?”</p><p>“ Should I know it?”</p><p>“ No, it’s better if you don’t, but she’s rich. Very rich”</p><p>“ More than you?”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“ Yes Chanyeol, even more than me and she liked your fight. She wants me to organize a special night, all my best fighters against each other”</p><p>That meant that he had to fight against Baekhyun.</p><p>“ You’re one of the bests, so you’ll come too”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, he knew that it was an order.</p><p>“ It will be my pleasure”</p><p>“ The winner will earn a lot, Chanyeol, I promise you”</p><p>“ He’s very good, isn’t he?” he changed the subject, looking at Baekhyun fighting.</p><p>“ Yes, he is” he answered.</p><p>Why was he asking him about Baekhyun? Did Junmyeon know something or was he just being paranoiac?</p><p>“ You know you will have to fight him, again. Are you afraid of him?”</p><p>“ Me? No, he’s very good, but I can win”</p><p>“ If you weren’t enemies you’d make a perfect couple”</p><p>He nervously laughed.</p><p>“ He’s not my type”</p><p>“ Then who’s your type?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s win in that moment distracted Junmyeon and saved him from that question.</p><p>“ I'm going to congratulate our winner!” he said, leaving him.</p><p>He didn’t know why, but that man scared him.</p><p>Baekhyun’s duel was the last of that night, so he left and went into his car, keeping an eye outside, just when he saw a car behind him and realized it was Baekhyun, he started the car and drove to his place.</p><p>He parked in front of his house and Baekhyun did the same, behind him.</p><p>“ It seems like we’re two lovers meeting behind our partners’ back!” chuckled Chanyeol when Baekhyun reached him.</p><p>“ I know, I’m sorry but…”</p><p>Chanyeol kissed the smaller, interrupting him.</p><p>“ It’s ok, I wasn’t complaining, actually this is very sexy”</p><p>“ So can I see your bedroom?”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“ Aren’t you hungry? I’m always hungry after a duel”</p><p>“ Well, maybe, a little bit”</p><p>“ Come, I’m sure my fridge is empty, let’s buy something”</p><p>“ Is there an open place at this hour?”</p><p>“ They’re always open, Mrs Kim is my safety at every hour of the day”</p><p>“ Look who‘s here and probably has an empty fridge!” exclaimed Mrs Kim as soon as he entered, followed by Baekhyun.</p><p>“ And who is this handsome man?”</p><p>“ He’s…a friend”</p><p>Baekhyun bowed to her with a bright smile.</p><p>“ I’m very happy to see you with a friend, dear Chanyeol”</p><p>“ Have fun guys and Baekhyun, treat him well, he’s a precious boy” she said once they paid what they bought and were leaving.</p><p>“ I know!” exclaimed Baekhyun to Mrs Kim.</p><p> </p><p>“ So what is this precious boy going to cook for me?” asked Baekhyun once in his kitchen.</p><p>“ Instant ramen?”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed and shook his head while Chanyeol just stood there smiling like a puppy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Junmyeon came to talk with me earlier”</p><p>“ He talked to me as well, I guess we’re talking about the same thing”</p><p>“ Do you know her?”</p><p>“ No, but I’m sure she’s someone important, even Junmyeon fears her”</p><p>They were on the couch, sitting next to each other, the TV was on but they weren’t paying attention to it.</p><p>Suddenly Baekhyun was on his lap.</p><p>“ Hello?!” exclaimed, Chanyeol definitely amused.</p><p>“ Hi!”</p><p>“ You know, it was exciting to see you fighting”</p><p>“ Did you get horny while watching me fighting?”</p><p>“ Baekhyun, I get horny watching you, no matter what you do”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed.</p><p>“ When you took your shirt off, I wanted to tell everyone that I made all those marks on your body” he exclaimed before kissing his neck.</p><p>“ Do it“ he moaned, his body already reacting to Baekhyun’s kisses.</p><p>“ This morning, you said you wanted to fuck me”</p><p>Baekhyun stopped his kisses and looked at him, in the eyes.</p><p>Chanyeol thought that he would have never got used to that, to Baekhyun’s sweet taste, to the way he touched him.</p><p>They didn't even reach the bed, they were too hungry for each other. Baekhyun took him against the wall of the corridor, just outside his bedroom, despite the size difference, Baekhyun pushed him against the wall and it made him feel so good that when he cummed, his legs were shaking, but the other didn’t have mercy on him and before he could say anything he kneeled between his legs. He was already so sensitive there, feeling Baekhyun’s tongue on him made him cum again.</p><p>“ Do you think you can reach the bed or do you want to sleep here?” Baekhyun asked him with a playful smile.</p><p>“ Just give me a moment, that was...intense”</p><p>“ Yeah, I’m very good”</p><p>“ Yes, you are. Ok, now help me, I don’t think my legs work properly anymore”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ What are you doing to me, Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ Making you realize that you love cuddles after sex!” exclaimed Chanyeol while hugging the other, once they were in bed.</p><p>“ No I mean…I like you, I think I like you Chanyeol”</p><p>“ Well, if you didn’t like me, I don’t think you would’ve wanted to have sex with me”</p><p>“ But I really like you!” he exclaimed, changing his position so he could look at him in the eyes.</p><p>“ And I have never felt like this before”</p><p>“ Does it scare you?”</p><p>“ A little”</p><p>Chanyeol kissed his forehead.</p><p>“ I feel the same”</p><p>“ But I want this, I want you, I want to keep going on with this, with us”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled.</p><p>“ Sleep now Baekhyun” he gently said, kissing his head and patting his back.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of an incoming call woke him up. He tried to reach his phone without waking Baekhyun up but the other had wrapped his arms around his waist. Luckily he had long arms, so he managed to reach the phone.</p><p>“ Did I wake you up? Just kidding, you are probably already studying” said his instructor.</p><p>“ Actually I was sleeping”</p><p>“ Really? Wow, then I feel a little bit guilty for this call, but it’s about a good thing, so I have the schedule for the competition, I will send it to you right after this call. I just wanted to know if you want to come with me or you will use your car, we’ll have to go there the day before, remember?”</p><p>“ I’ll use mine. Don’t worry and thank you”</p><p>“ Ok, see you this afternoon!”</p><p> </p><p>He had just put his phone down when he heard Baekhyun yawning.</p><p>“ Sorry, did I wake you up?”</p><p>“ No, don’t worry”</p><p>Chanyeol hugged, pulling him closer.</p><p>“ It was my instructor, he wanted to tell me a thing about the national competition I will join”</p><p>“ Oh my god you didn’t tell me, Chanyeol, that is a great news!” Baekhyun exclaimed excitedly, looking up at Chanyeol from his chest.</p><p>“ Sorry, our mouths were too busy to talk”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed.</p><p>“ You’re going to have a busy month”</p><p>Suddenly Chanyeol realized something.</p><p>“ Baekhyun, did Junmyeon tell you the day of the duel?”</p><p>“ Yeah, the fourth, why?”</p><p>“ Shit shit shit!”</p><p>“ What happened?”</p><p>“ It's the same day I have the national competition and I will never be here in time for that!” he said desperately.</p><p>How couldn’t he realize that earlier?</p><p>“ I’m an idiot!”</p><p>“ Ok, don’t panic Chanyeol. Are you sure that you can’t join both?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“ I will never be here on time, I have to leave the city for two days”</p><p>He was in total panic.</p><p>Baekhyun took his face between his hands.</p><p>“ Take a breath, Chanyeol. First of all, tell me that you’re not thinking of going to Junmyeon’s duel instead of the national competition because I would never allow you to lose such chance”</p><p>“ Of course not, that is why I’m panicking, it would be easier to tell my instructor that I can’t rather than tell it to Junmyeon, he’s going to kill me!”</p><p>“ What? No no, listen I know Junmyeon is not a saint, but he’s not a murderer, I’m sure that he will understand you!”</p><p>“ Baekhyun, even you don’t believe your own words, I can read it on your face”</p><p>Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol, immediately calming him down. They kissed for a good few seconds and pulled away.</p><p>“ You’re overreacting,Yeol. Now, relax, stay here in bed with me, do not think about anything else, tonight you will tell it to Junmyeon and everything will be okay”</p><p>He laid his head on Baekyun’s lap, while he started to play with his hair.</p><p>“ I will never allow someone to hurt you!”</p><p>“ You know, it’s a pity, I would have loved to see you winning” exclaimed Baekhyun while drawing circles on Chanyeol’s back with a finger.</p><p>“ The bests will join that national competition, Baekhyun”</p><p>“ And you’re one of them, believe me”</p><p>“ The great Baekhyun is praising me, I‘m so lucky”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed.</p><p>“ Yes, you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t even remember the last time he allowed himself to have such a lazy morning. They fell asleep again, Baekhyun lulled him with gentle touches, as if he was a kid.</p><p>When they woke up again Baekhyun decided to distract him a little bit more and after that they both took a shower.</p><p>“ I have to change the sheets before tonight” he exclaimed, looking at the mess they made on the bed.</p><p>“ Yeah, you cummed a lot of times” said Baekhyun, proudly, making him blush.</p><p>“ So see you tonight, and please do not overthink. You will talk with Junmyeon and everything will be fine ok?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“ Good boy, bye Chanyeol!” he said before leaving his place.</p><p> </p><p>For once that he was happy, something bad had to happen, he thought while getting ready for practice.</p><p>“ Baekhyun is right, I just have to tell Junmyeon” he kept repeating.</p><p>“ I’m sure those marks are not from the duels” exclaimed Sehun, winking at him, while they were changing their clothes.</p><p>“ Yeah...Baekhyun slept at my place”</p><p>“ Really? That is great, so when do we organize a dinner between couples?”</p><p>“ A what?”</p><p>“ Dinner! Me, you, Baekhyun and your ex boss”</p><p>“ First of all I don’t know if I’m ready to see you with her and second, I don’t know if me and Baekhyun are dating“</p><p>“ Chanyeol, it’s clear that you’re not just fucking!”</p><p>Baekhyun opened up to him, he clearly enjoyed staying with him and he was always sweet with him, but his mind was still a secret to him.</p><p>He didn’t want to give himself false hopes because he was really falling for Baekhyun and he didn't want to get hurt, his life was too busy and he didn’t have the time for a broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night when he reached the club it was strangely empty and he was surprised to see Baekhyun talking with Junmyeon at the bar.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, you’re here! I was apologizing to Baekhyun because I forgot to warn you guys that there won’t be duels for a few nights for you all. I want all of you to take a rest and get ready for that big event”</p><p>“ I need to talk to you, Junmyeon” he suddenly said.</p><p>“ Oh sure!” he said curiously.</p><p>“ I‘ll leave, so Chanyeol see you in the arena, I can’t wait to beat you!” exclaimed Baekhyun while leaving and purposely bumping into him.</p><p>“ We’ll see that Baekhyun!”</p><p>“ What’s wrong Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ You know that I also practice fencing...legally”</p><p>The other laughed while nodding.</p><p>“ I’ve been chosen to represent my gym at a national competition”</p><p>“ Good for you Chanyeol!”</p><p>“ There is a problem, it’s the same day of your...event”</p><p>“ Well my event, as you call it, it’s late at night, so where is the problem? You don’t have the time to put your makeup on?” he asked laughing.</p><p>“ I won’t be here in time, the competition I have to join is in another city”</p><p>“ Oh”</p><p>“ So I can’t join your duel”</p><p>“ It seems clear here that you chose to go there instead of working for me”</p><p>“ It’s just for this time and I‘m sure you understand how important that competition is to me”</p><p>He was sweating, Junmyeon’s smirk terrified him.</p><p>“ I’m sorry, really, but you can’t”</p><p>“ But-”</p><p>“ She saw you and she wants you there, to fight, you can’t abandon me, Chanyeol. Do it for me, we’re friends, aren’t we?”</p><p>“ Junmyeon, I‘m sorry but I really can’t. Tell her that I’ll join another time”</p><p>“ Another time? You don't understand Chanyeol, there won’t be another time if you don’t come”</p><p>“ Will you cast me out of the club?”</p><p>“ I will ruin your life, Chanyeol”</p><p>“ I don’t understand, you told me that I could leave whenever I wanted”</p><p>“ Yes, but this is not a regular match, you can’t leave now, you have to be there”</p><p>He was scared, he had always known that Junmyeon was dangerous, but he didn’t really realize it till that moment. What did he mean by saying that he was going to ruin his life? Did he have to choose between staying alive and giving up to his career?</p><p>“ You know who I am Chanyeol, don’t you think that I know a lot of people? Thanks to my friends you could never find a job, you could have money problems, I know people at banks too”</p><p>“ Why? It‘s just a game!”</p><p>“ No it’s not!” he shouted.</p><p>“ Let me tell you a secret, my dear Chanyeol, it’s something that just you, me and she knows. I have debts with her, so I'm in her hands, do you understand? She can ruin me!”</p><p>That was why Junmyeon cared so much about that event, he was scared, probably even more than him at that moment.</p><p>“ I want to you see there that night, otherwise I warned you, now go”</p><p>He wanted to scream, but he didn’t want to get the situation worse, and he wanted to cry, but he couldn't do it there, in front of him. He just walked out, in silence, till he reached his car, there he couldn’t contain himself any longer.</p><p>“ Oh god, Chanyeol!”</p><p>He lifted his head to see Baekhyun going toward him.</p><p>“ What happened?”</p><p>He was crying.</p><p>“ Ok, give me the keys, I’ll take you home”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun drove him home.</p><p>“ Baekhyun, can you stay? Please” he asked once they parked the car in front of his place.</p><p>“ Of course I can, let’s go”</p><p>As soon as they entered the house and closed the door, Baekhyun hugged him.</p><p>He told him everything.</p><p>“ That bastard, I’ll kill him!”</p><p>“ No Baekhyun no, don’t get involved in this. Please, I’m begging you!”</p><p>“ I’m so sorry you had to deal with him alone, but you were courageous, I’m proud of you” he said and gave Chanyeol a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“ I have to call my instructor and tell him that I won’t go”</p><p>The thought of losing that chance badly hurt, but he couldn’t risk having his life being ruined by Junmyeon, what if he put even his friends and family in danger?</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I think you have something that belongs to me in your pocket and it’s the solution to everything”</p><p>“ What?”</p><p>“ Inside the pocket of your jacket”</p><p>He put his hand inside it and he took out a phone.</p><p>“ Why do I have your phone?”</p><p>“ I put it inside before leaving you alone with Junmyeon, when I bumped into you”</p><p>At that moment, Chanyeol put the pieces together. How did he not notice the weight in his jacket?</p><p>Nevertheless, he looked at the phone in his hand.</p><p>“ Listen”</p><p>Suddenly he heard his and Junmyeon’s voice.</p><p>“ Did you record it?” he asked shocked.</p><p>“ I’ve never trusted Junmyeon, I didn’t know what he could tell you so I thought to record it by putting the phone in your pocket”</p><p>“ Baekhyun that is a smart idea but I can’t use it, if I do, he’s going to kill me for real”</p><p>“ He won’t, trust me. Junmyeon is just a little fish, that woman is the shark. He’s afraid of her and of losing his name, can you imagine what a scandal it would be if everything comes out? He will do everything to protect himself”</p><p>“ But even if that works, how do we use that recording? We can’t just go there and tell him!”</p><p>“ I will think about it, let me handle it, ok?”</p><p>“ No Baekhyun, you’ve already done too much for me, I won’t let you do it alone, I don’t want to put you in danger!”</p><p>Baekhyun hugged him.</p><p>“ It’s okay Chanyeol, nothing bad will happen to me or you, I know what to do”</p><p>“ Why? I mean, maybe we’re something more than enemies who just fuck, but why are you helping me so much?”</p><p>“ Do you think that about us? Chanyeol, I told you that I like you and I don't like a lot of people. I like being with you, and I’m not just talking about the sex, which is great too, but I love talking to you, cuddling with you, I want to share this and more with you, this also means sharing hard moments”</p><p>“ Would I look like a cry baby if I cry now?”</p><p>“ You were already crying but go on, you’re cute when you cry” he said, making him laugh.</p><p>“ Why don’t you take a shower? I will cook something for you”</p><p>“ The fridge is empty, Baekhyun”</p><p>“ Ok, then I’ll go to Mrs Kim to buy the dinner, ok?”</p><p>“ Mmm”</p><p>“ I’ll be right back, don’t miss me too much”</p><p>He was very glad to have Baekhyun, but was his idea going to work? He hoped so, it had to work, not only for his safety, but also for Baekhyun’s, since he was now involved in that too.</p><p>The first time he went to the club with Sehun he would have never thought to end up in such a mess, but he would have never thought to find someone like Baekhyun.<br/>When he left the shower a delicious smell came from the kitchen where Baekhyun was busy cooking and dancing, with the music on. It was such a beautiful and happy view, he couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“ You can dance?!”</p><p>“ I have a lot of talents Chanyeol, come sit and eat now”</p><p>“ Mrs Kim asked me how my boyfriend is doing!” Baekhyun exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>“ Your boyfriend?”</p><p>“ Yeah, and I told her that you’re ok, you just had an empty fridge”</p><p>“ Your boyfriend is not perfect, I guess”</p><p>“ Your boyfriend isn't perfect either, so we’re equal”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>“ So, you didn’t tell me about your plan, Baekhyun”</p><p>“ I told you I will handle it, ok?”</p><p>“ But-”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, do you trust me?”</p><p>“ Of course I do!”</p><p>“ Then stop worrying about that, just think about getting ready to win that competition, ok?”</p><p>“ Mmm”</p><p>Baekhyun stood up and after moving the dish away, he sat on the table, in front of Chanyeol.</p><p>“ Look me in the eyes and tell me that you understood and you will let me help you”</p><p>Chanyeol stood up, placing himself between Baekhyun’s legs, pulling him towards him by his thighs, till their clothed crotches touched.</p><p>“ I understood”</p><p>He heard a glass falling on the floor while he was lifting Baekhyun off the table, but he didn’t care. He just cared about Baekhyun’s mouth on his nipple, his hands on the other’s thick thighs, he just cared about feeling Baekhyun around him.<br/>He was afraid of nightmares, that was why it took him time to fall asleep, even if he felt safe with Baekhyun’s arms around him, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he forgot everything.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up Baekhyun was not there. Still yawning he went into the kitchen, hoping to find him there, but he wasn’t there, on the table, there was a note.</p><p> </p><p>-Sorry for leaving, I’m going to talk to Junmyeon, please don't worry about me. Meet me at my place tonight, ok? Take care of yourself, dear boyfriend-</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, but he couldn’t help but be worried. Junmyeon threatened him just because he said he couldn’t join the event, what was he going to say or do to Baekhyun once he told him about the recording?<br/>When he left home he decided that if he wouldn't have seen Baekhyun that night, he would have called the police.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Chanyeol? Hey Chanyeol, is there someone behind that mask?”</p><p>He was practicing with his instructor but his mind was elsewhere, he couldn’t stop thinking about Baekhyun.</p><p>“ Yes? Sorry”</p><p>“ Let’s take a break, ok?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“ Are you ok? Are you nervous for the competition?”</p><p>“ A little”</p><p>“ You'll do great Chanyeol, you’re good and you’re hardworking, but I know that there’s something that’s bothering you, do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“ I’m just worried for a person who is helping me”</p><p>“ I’m sure that this person willingly chose to help you, knowing all the consequences and if that person was here, they would tell you not to worry. I don’t know who he or she is, but I’m sure you talked about the competition and if that person, really cares about you, they would want you to give your best and enjoy it, so free your mind and focus on the foil, ok?”</p><p>In the note Baekhyun left on the table he didn’t write a time, so right after the practice he went straight to his house. He knocked, but no one answered.</p><p>“ Calm down, it just means that he’s not here yet” he told himself, pacing back and forth.</p><p>An hour passed and Baekhyun hasn’t arrived yet. His mind began to run wild.</p><p>He needed to sit down, his legs were shaking.</p><p>Another thirty minutes.</p><p>“ I’m going to call the police ” he said while taking his phone out, but at that exact moment, Baekhyun appeared.</p><p>“ Baekhyun!”</p><p>“ Oh, Chanyeol! Sorry if I made you wait for me here outside!”</p><p>“ Are you ok?”</p><p>He looked at him.</p><p>“ Don’t worry, no one beat me, let’s go inside, I will tell you everything”</p><p>Chanyeol hugged him and Baekhyun held him tight.</p><p>“ Ok, let’s go inside!”</p><p>“ Do you want a beer?”</p><p>“ Yes, thank you”</p><p>Few seconds later Baekhyun joined him on the couch with two bottles of beer.</p><p>“ What happened? Did you tell him? Why did you go there alone? Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, relax, now I will tell you everything. I found Junmyeon in his office, he was surprised to see me. I told him that I had a thing that I could use against him and he laughed at me, so I made him listen to the record”</p><p>“ And?”</p><p>“ I know he wanted to kill me at that moment but he tried to stay calm, he asked me what I wanted and that conversation had nothing to do with me. I told him that he had to let you join the national competition because if he didn’t, I would have sent the recording to the police with other proofs that I collected throughout the years. He told me that if he went down, if I reported him, I would have been in trouble too but I told him that I didn’t care. He tried to buy me, he praised me telling me that I am very smart and I could become someone, but I refused”</p><p>“ You're crazy Baekhyun, he could have killed you, for real!”</p><p>“ But he didn’t and you’re free to join the competition, but..”</p><p>He looked at him in the eyes.</p><p>“ But you will never be allowed to go to the club again”</p><p>“ Ok, I can accept that, I will go back to my old work, but what about you? You blackmailed him!”</p><p>“ I told him that I will quit too”</p><p>“ What? Baekhyun no, you’re crazy, you love that!”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, it’s ok, really. I told you I didn’t do it for money and yes I love it, but I had my fun, sooner or later I had to quit, I can’t live like this forever!”</p><p>He felt tears in his eyes.</p><p>“ Hey no no no, look at me Yeol!” he said cupping his face.</p><p>“ I’m happy like this, I’m happy the plan worked, ok? It’s ok, I’m totally happy, really”</p><p>“ He asked you something else, didn’t he? I can see it from your face”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled, a sad one.</p><p>“ He asked me one last duel, tomorrow night. I will have to fight against a new fighter and I will have to lose. He’s going to make everyone bet against me, so he will earn a lot and I will lose the duel and my dignity, he also asked me to fight without the shirt”</p><p>Junmyeon knew what he had asked him, that was his revenge.</p><p>“ Baekhyun, I’m so sorry”</p><p>Baekhyun gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>“ It’s ok, Chanyeol, it won’t be easy and I hate knowing that I will leave that place remembered with shame, but it’s really time to start a new life, also the fact that I won’t have to join the event means that I can come to see your competition”</p><p>“ I wish you were more selfish Baekhyun, look what happened to you because of me”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, thanks to you I’m going to quit that place, a thing that I had to do long time ago and you make me happy”</p><p>Chanyeol pulled him on his lap.</p><p>“ Look at you, saying to your enemy that he makes you happy!”</p><p>“ Well we’re not enemies anymore, I guess”</p><p>“ What a pity, it was sexy having sex with my enemy”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed.</p><p>“ But sex with my boyfriend sounds even better”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, one last thing before you take your clothes off and before I will be too distracted, Junmyeon wants you to come tomorrow night, as a viewer, he also has a message for you. He said that you lost the moment you fell for me”</p><p>“ That sadistic piece of shit. He’s totally wrong anyway, because that moment, when I looked you in the eyes, with my foil at your throat, I fell for you and I won everything”</p><p>The sex that night was different. It was slow and sweet, but no less intense, it was like they were taking their time to study each other's body, kissing and touching every inch of them, enjoying every moan and feeling.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I don’t like you anymore, I think I’m falling in love with you” he murmured before falling asleep.</p><p>“ Me too Baekhyun, me too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he opened his eyes Baekhyun wasn’t there, but he could hear him from the kitchen.</p><p>“ Can’t sleep?” he asked, hugging him from behind.</p><p>“ Did I wake you up? Anyway, I woke up and I couldn’t sleep anymore, so I thought to get breakfast ready”</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“ I could really get used to being spoiled by you”</p><p>He turned Baekhyun around and hugged him.</p><p>“ Are you nervous for tonight?”</p><p>“ Yeah, I can't wait for this day to be over and move on”</p><p>“ I will be there Baekhyun and remember, what’s going to happen doesn’t and will never define you, you’re one of the bests, and I really mean it”</p><p>“ You don’t say it just because we fuck?”</p><p>“ No, I really mean it” he answered laughing.</p><p>“ What those people will say or think won’t mean a thing, you know who you are and how good you are, so fuck them”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, are you busy today?”</p><p>“ The usual, why?”</p><p>“ I don’t want to be alone”</p><p>“ And you won’t be, you can stay here while I study and then do you want to come with me to the gym?”</p><p>“ But can I?”</p><p>“ Yes, don’t worry, I will talk to my instructor”</p><p>Studying with Baekhyun being there, it was a little bit distracting, especially when he laid on the couch and fell asleep, he couldn’t stop looking at him, he was just so beautiful.</p><p>It was the first time he brought someone at the gym, the first time his private life and fencing collided.</p><p>“ Oh my god!” exclaimed Sehun when he saw them.</p><p>“ Sehun, this is Baekhyun, Baekhyun this is Sehun, my best friend”</p><p>“ I know who he is, you idiot!” Sehun glared at Chanyeol who rolled his eyes “Baekhyun, it’s an honor to meet you, really”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed.</p><p>“ It’s a pleasure to meet you too!”</p><p>While he was changing his clothes he heard Sehun and Baekhyun talking together, it was strange, but it made him happy. Too many things happened these few days and seeing his best friend having a normal chat with his boyfriend made him feel normal.</p><p>“ Wow, I have never seen you with these clothes before!” Baekhyun exclaimed once he was ready.</p><p>“ It’s because you’re too used to seeing him naked!” exclaimed Sehun before leaving the changing room.</p><p>“ How do I look?”</p><p>“ Sexy, but I prefer you naked” he answered, making him laugh.</p><p>“ Come, let me introduce you to my instructor”</p><p>“ Hello Chanyeol and do we have a guest today?”</p><p>“ Yes, this is Baekhyun, is it a problem if he stays here to watch?”</p><p>“ Of course not! Nice to meet you Baekhyun. The other day Chanyeol told me about a friend who was helping him, If you’re that person, thank you very much, I’m sure you’re very special” he said winking to him.</p><p>“ Yes, he is!”</p><p>The afternoon passed fast and before they realized it, it was time.</p><p> </p><p>“ This is the last time we’re entering this place” sighed Baekhyun when they were in front of the door of the club.</p><p>“ Will you miss it?”</p><p>“I spent many years here, it will be strange not coming ever again, but I don’t regret my choice. Let’s go, let’s put an end to this story”</p><p>The club was more crowded than usual. Junmyeon didn’t want anyone to miss the show that night.</p><p>“ Oh look at you, you’re so cute together”</p><p>Junmyeon was walking towards them.</p><p>“ Did your boyfriend tell you everything?”</p><p>“ Yes and did my boyfriend tell you that we can screw you?”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“ I’m happy you are here tonight Chanyeol, I hope you will enjoy the show” he said before leaving.</p><p>“ I have never wanted to punch someone in the face so much!”</p><p>“ I know…. I’ll go to get ready, Yeol”</p><p>“ Baekhyun, I will be right here, ok?”</p><p>Chanyeol looked into Baekhyun’s eyes for reassurance.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded slowly. He had never seen him this nervous before.</p><p>“ Now that I think about it, we can do it!”</p><p>“ Do what?”</p><p>Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun from his wrist and kissed him, taking him by surprise.</p><p>“ See you later Baekhyun!”</p><p>While waiting for Baekhyun’s duel he looked around. This was the place where a new chapter of his life started and that night he was going to close that chapter, that book, forever.</p><p>When the voice announced Baekhyun's name, he remembered the first time he saw him entering that arena. Everyone screamed his name and talked about him as if he was a god, as if he was invincible and that was what Baekhyun made everyone believe. He really was invincible, but he showed him that he was human and that made him even more special, like the scars on his chest, Baekhyun thought they were a symbol of his weakness, but he didn’t agree, to Chanyeol they were the signs of a warrior, of someone who never gave up and was always able to stand up, even when he fell.</p><p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he realized something was happening just when everyone around him went silent. The same people who were cheering and screaming for Baekhyun a few minutes ago were now looking at him in silence, looking at his chest full of scars.</p><p>Soon the silence was interrupted, people began to talk again, even to scream.</p><p>“ All those scars, he is a liar!”</p><p>“ He’s a loser after all”</p><p>“ I have never seen so many scars, was he that bad?”</p><p>The fall of a god, at least for those people who had never really seen Baekhyun for what he was, they just adored the image they had of him.</p><p>Baekhyun who always looked at the adoring crowd, was now looking at the floor, he lifted his head just when the duel started, to look at his adversary.</p><p>If that was a normal fight Baekhyun would have ended it in a second. His adversary had no technique, he was definitely one of the worst fighters he had ever seen, Junmyeon chose him well.</p><p>He looked at the rich man, who was smirking while enjoying the show. He wanted to make that smirk disappear with his foil.</p><p>The exact moment he moved his gaze from Junmyeon to the duel, Baekhyun's adversary hit him, adding a new fresh scar to his chest.</p><p>Like when Baekhyun took his shirt off earlier, everyone went silent, the great champion lost and as soon as they realized what happened, the chaos began. People started to insult him, others to scream the winner’s name.</p><p>Chanyeol wasted no time, he couldn't let Baekhyun stay there, he pushed his way along the screaming people and once he reached him, he took off his coat and put it on Baekhyun before he grabbed his arm and pulled him away, till they managed to get out.</p><p>“ Baekhyun, look at me”</p><p>Baekhyun slowly lifted his head up.</p><p>He had never seen such sadness on his face.</p><p>“ It feels terrible Chanyeol, till yesterday they were shouting my name and now…“</p><p>He pulled Baekhyun into a hug and kissed his head.</p><p>After a while, Chanyeol pulled away, held Baekhyun from his arms and stared straight into his eyes.</p><p>“ You’re much more than that and you don’t need their approval, they’re nothing to you. You know how much more worth you are”</p><p>Baekhyun looked down to his chest, breaking eye contact.</p><p>“ You’re beautiful, believe me” Chanyeol held him by his chin, making him look at him again.</p><p>Baekhyun leaned forward till their lips met. They kissed passionately before pulling away to smile softly at each other.</p><p>“ It’s over, we can leave this place now, Yeol”</p><p>“ Yes, it’s over, let’s go, let’s see what there’s in my empty fridge”</p><p>Baekhyun giggled</p><p>“Let’s go”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Here, wait for me inside, okay? Act as if you're at your place” said Chanyeol giving him the key, once they were in front of his apartment.</p><p>“ Where are you going?”</p><p>“ It’s a surprise, I’ll be fast, don’t worry” he answered.</p><p>Ten minutes later he opened the door of his apartment holding two pizzas.</p><p>“ Honey, I’m home!” he exclaimed laughing while putting the pizzas on the table.</p><p>“ Baekhyun?”</p><p>He smiled when he saw him on the couch, sleeping.</p><p>He sat beside him, caressing his hair.</p><p>“ You did well today Baekhyun, I’m proud of you” he gently spoke, leaning down to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“ Ah, it’s a pity that I will have to eat your pizza too”</p><p>“ You wish it!” he said, suddenly opening his eyes.</p><p>“ You’re awake?!” he said laughing.</p><p>“ Yes, I was just taking a rest while waiting for you and I liked hearing you praising me, so I didn’t want to interrupt but I can’t let you eat pizza alone!”</p><p> </p><p>“ What are you going to do now Chanyeol? Will you go back to your old work?”</p><p>“ Yes, I have to, when I left my boss told me that there would have always been a place for me, so for now I’m going to focus on practicing for the national, then I will ask her, if she doesn’t need me anymore I will look for another job. I just hope to find one quickly because I have to pay my rent in a few months”</p><p>“ Why don’t you come to live with me?”</p><p>Did he hear correctly?</p><p>“ My place is too big for me and in that way, you wouldn't have to pay the rent”</p><p>“ No, Baekhyun, I can’t live in a place without paying for it!”</p><p>“ Don’t worry about that and don’t worry about money, I do it with pleasure, really. Also that way, your fridge will always be full. I’d love to have you there!”</p><p>He was surprised. He had never thought to live with someone, on top of that, someone he liked.</p><p>“ You don't have to tell me your answer now, but think about it, ok?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“ And you? You love fencing, what will you do?”</p><p>“ I still don’t know, but I will think about it, don’t worry”.</p><p>Baekhyun fell asleep while holding onto his arm like a koala.</p><p>If he accepted his offer he could fall asleep like that everyday, he could wake up with Baekhyun everyday.</p><p>On one side, he thought that they were rushing things, but what happened to them made them closer and time was just a number, so why not?</p><p> </p><p>He still had a month before the competition and every day he practiced hard, Baekhyun often came to watch him, or he waited for him at his place, in the end, he decided to move.</p><p>It was strange to have someone in his routine, which now didn’t include illegal fencing anymore, and it was amazing. He loved knowing that once at home after a tiring day, Baekhyun would have listened to him, laughed with him and cuddled him.</p><p>It was also strange to have sex almost every day, but they never had enough of each other.</p><p>“ Do you think that it's just because we’ve started to date not long ago or we'll be always like this?” asked him Baekhyun once, while they were taking a shower, after some very messy, sweaty, sex.</p><p>“ I don’t know Baekhyun, but I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this, of you” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Two more days before the event. He had just finished his practice, he was talking with his instructor when Baekhyun came to pick him up.</p><p>“ Baekhyun will you come too?”</p><p>“ I could never miss it”</p><p>“ Since you're here, I wanted to talk to you”</p><p>Chanyeol looked at his instructor.</p><p>“ I have never seen you fighting before but Chanyeol told me about you, a lot actually, he told me that you’re the best he had ever seen and I trust him, if my best student says that it means that you’re really good. In a few months, we’re going to have a new group of students, teenagers, so it won’t be easy, at all, I wonder if you would like to train them, do you need a job?”</p><p>“ Wow, I didn’t expect it, but why didn’t you ask Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ He’s also a student, he needs time for his studies too, he needs an evening-night time job”</p><p>“ Did you know about it?” Baekhyun asked, looking at Chanyeol.</p><p>“ Actually no, but I think it would be perfect for you, if you want it”</p><p>“ Ok, I accept, it will be a new challenge but I love challenges!”</p><p>He smiled, he was so happy that Baekhyun had that chance, it was different from what he did before, but he knew that he would have loved to show the new students how to fight.</p><p>“ Great. So, Chanyeol, see you tomorrow morning, we’ll leave at nine and guys, no sex before an important competition!” he exclaimed, making him blush.</p><p>“ Don’t worry, we’ll be good!” said Baekhyun laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“ I shouldn’t have eaten that much, fencing clothes are very tight” he exclaimed while touching his belly.</p><p>They were on the bed, after having eaten all the sushi Baekhyun ordered.</p><p>“ You’d still be sexy to me”</p><p>He kissed him.</p><p>“ How do you feel?”</p><p>“ Nervous and excited”</p><p>Baekhyun rolled towards him, putting a leg between Chanyeol's, hugging him.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, you have to be proud of yourself, it doesn’t matter how things will go”</p><p>“ Baekhyun?”</p><p>“ Mmm?”</p><p>“ You are not helping the no sex thing if you keep touching my thighs like that”</p><p>“ Sorry, I just really love your body”</p><p>“ Baekhyun…your hand” Chanyeol whined.</p><p>“ Ok, right, sorry. Win the competition. The sooner we go back home, the sooner I can use this hand on your body”</p><p>“ If that is going to be my reward, I will win with no doubts”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the car ride to the location of the competition, Baekhyun slept and sang, making him laugh and distracting him from the thought of the duel.</p><p>While Baekhyun went to explore the city together with Sehun who reached them, Chanyeol used all the time he had before the competition to practice.</p><p>He was happy to have Baekhyun there, not only because he helped him to relax but also because it was going to be a great event in his life and he wanted to share it with someone.</p><p>“ So your parents, won’t they come?”</p><p>He knew he had to sleep, the following morning he had to wake up early, but he couldn’t and Baekhyun noticed it.</p><p>“ I don’t even think they know about it”</p><p>“ Why don’t you call them to tell them?”</p><p>“ They never cared about it”</p><p>“ But you do, you care about them, I know you’d like to have them here”</p><p>Chanyeol hugged him.</p><p>“ You’re here, that’s what matters to me!”</p><p>Soon after, they fell asleep, cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>“ Chanyeol! Rise and shine, it’s your big day, bring that flat ass in the shower, then go and win the world”</p><p>Baekhyun was kissing him, waking him up.</p><p>“ Did you just say that I have a flat ass?” he asked yawning.</p><p>“ Don't worry, you compensate it with a big dick”</p><p>“ Thank you, I guess!” he said laughing.</p><p>When they both reached the place of the competition, his instructor and Sehun were already there.</p><p>“ Are you ready?”</p><p>“ I think so”</p><p>“ Yes, he's ready!” exclaimed Sehun and Baekhyun at the same time.</p><p>“ Let’s go then!”</p><p>Baekhyun pulled his collar and kissed him “ Good luck, Yeollie!”</p><p>“ Well, I’m not kissing you, but good luck!” said Sehun, making everyone laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“ Wow this place is huge!” he exclaimed when he entered the gym.</p><p>That gym was big and crowded.</p><p>“ I didn’t expect so many participants”</p><p>“ It’s a national competition, Chanyeol”</p><p>“ Yeah, but still. It’s so strange, we’re so many and just three of us will win”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, you’re good, you have all you need to be one of those three but if that is not going to happen, it’s ok, you’re here to have fun and show how good you are!”</p><p>There would have been many rounds, at the end of the day just three of them would have won the trophy.</p><p>While waiting for his turn he looked at the others fighting and he knew that the level was high, the best of the nation was there.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, get ready!” his instructor exclaimed.</p><p>Before wearing the mask he looked at the bleachers, searching for Baekhyun. As soon as he saw him, the other smiled at him and that was all he needed.</p><p>He was ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIVE MONTHS LATER-</p><p>Sometimes Chanyeol still couldn’t believe what had happened to him.</p><p>He had to look at his trophy to realize that he had won first place at the national competition.</p><p>He had to look at the scar on his chest to realize that he had joined an illegal fencing club for a while.</p><p>He had to look at Baekhyun to realize that he was his boyfriend.</p><p>Baekhyun still worked as a fencing teacher and even if everyday he complained about those teenagers, he knew that he loved teaching them.</p><p>He still had a few more exams before graduating, so his life went back to the usual routine, studying, practicing and working at the restaurant where his boss welcomed him again with pleasure, but in all this now he had Baekhyun.</p><p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Baekhyun was there, in front of him with two foils in his hands, just when he lifted his head up.</p><p>“ What are you doing?”</p><p>“ I have a proposal for you. You know that I love you Chanyeol, and I don’t know if this means rushing things or not, but we’ve been through a lot and we already live together and I think that despite some little quarrels because you snore too much, we work as couple”</p><p>“ No, we quarreled because you never want to wash the dishes”</p><p>“ Do not interrupt me, anyway, so why don’t we get married?”</p><p>Chanyeol’s heart stopped for a moment.</p><p>“ Are you serious?”</p><p>“ Yes, I mean, why not?”</p><p>He was right, why not?</p><p>They loved each other and they already lived together, he would have loved to call him his husband.</p><p>“ But it wouldn’t be that easy to marry me, Chanyeol, so here’s the challenge” he said, giving him a foil.</p><p>“ Win this match against me and I’ll be your husband”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled.</p><p>“ This is exactly why I love you!” he exclaimed standing up.</p><p>“ I warned you, I really want the prize, so I won’t go easy on you, Baekhyun”</p><p>“ We’ll see Chanyeol!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>